It Just Begins To Live That Day
by Wanderin
Summary: nouvelle année pour les Maraudeurs… l’amitié gardera t elle le pas sur les sombres événements qui secouent le monde magique ? Surprises, mystères, UA pour la fin
1. Nouveau Départ

**It Just Begins To Live That Day**

**_Disclaimer _**: Aucun protagoniste de cette histoire ne m'appartient – hormis certains, même nombreux, que vous reconnaîtrez. Le monde d'Harry Potter est né de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que l'emprunter quelques instants pour vous faire partager mon histoire.

**_Spoilers _**: je dirais les 6 premiers tomes pour ne pas faire de bêtises mais en réalité je ne dévoile rien de l'intrigue du Prince de Sang-Mêlé (pour l'instant du moins), seulement quelques détails.

**_Remarque _**: Le titre de cette fic est tiré d'un poème d'Emily Dickinson (cf. mon profil)… J'en profite aussi pour dire que le POV change selon les chapitres et même quelquefois à l'intérieur des chapitres – comme vous allez le voir très rapidement !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre I : Nouveau départ_**

Comme chaque année, le 1e septembre était un jour bien particulier dans la gare de King's Cross. La foule habituelle de voyageurs londoniens se gonflait _comme par magie_, et on pouvait voir ça et là quelques hurluberlus en robe noire, des enfants pour la plupart, qui arrivaient par petits groupes en poussant de lourdes malles. Et comme tous les ans, John Dewish, contrôleur de son métier, remarqua qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voie 10, celle du train en direction de Manchester. Mais que vont-ils donc tous faire là-bas ?

- James, arrête de courir comme ça, s'il te plaît ! Tu ne vas pas rater le train !

Une jeune femme brune avançait dans la gare en poussant devant elle un chariot contenant une grosse malle en cuir et… une cage ? John resta interdit. C'était bien ce genre de choses insolitesqui se produisait cette année encore. Ce n'était pas tellement la cage qui l'étonnait mais l'oiseau gris qui se tenait à l'intérieur. Un hibou. Et, bien sûr, John l'aurait parié, la jeune femme semblait se diriger vers la voie 10.

- James, je t'en prie, ne cours par si vite, je n'arrive pas à te suivre !

- Laisse-moi pousser le chariot alors ! répondit un jeune garçon brun d'une quinzaine d'années qui avait les cheveux les plus décoiffés que John Dewish ait jamais vu.

- Hors de question ! répondit la jeune femme avec véhémence. Avec ton bras !

- Mais il va bien mon bras ! Je ne sens plus rien, je t'assure !

- Oh ! avec toi, je préfère prendre des précautions !

- On arrive de toute façon ! Je passe devant ?

- Si tu veux, mais fais attention avec tous ces Moldus, j'ai toujours l'impression que l'un d'eux va nous remarquer.

Moldus… encore un mot qui avait une sonorité connue et qui ne provenait pas seulement de la bouche de cette femme brune. C'est peut-être une secte ? John avait vu des reportages à la télé sur des sectes qui nommaient différemment les gens qui n'en faisaient pas partie. Attiré par sa curiosité, et ne prenant son service que dans une demi-heure, le contrôleur décida de suivre cette étrange famille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman ! J'ai l'œil, et si j'en vois ne serait-ce qu'un qui me regarde de travers, je lui jette un…

- James ! Pas ici ! Combien de fois il faudra te le répéter ! Ne dis pas ça devant eux !

La petite famille venait de ralentir près de la voie 10, et John vit la jeune femme se pencher vers son fils pour lui dire quelque chose. Celui-ci fit mine de prendre le chariot mais abandonna très vite devant l'air de sa mère. Il se mit alors à courir vers le mur qui séparait les voies 9 et 10, suivi de la jeune femme qui poussait toujours son chariot. Médusé, John s'avança mais un groupe imposant de touristes espagnols passa à ce moment devant lui, l'empêchant ainsi de suivre des yeux le garçon et sa mère. Lorsque le groupe fut passé, ils avaient disparus. Volatilisés ! Où avaient-ils bien pu aller ? Intrigué, le contrôleur s'avança vers le mur. Il était à quelques mètres de l'arcade de pierre lorsqu'il se souvint que c'était l'anniversaire de sa belle-mère aujourd'hui et qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de lui souhaiter plus tard dans la journée. Détournant son attention de ce banal mur de pierre, il retourna dans le hall pour trouver un téléphone.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le quai 9¾ était bondé, comme d'habitude. Des parents qui criaient des recommandations à leurs enfants, des enfants qui couraient, discutaient. Tous semblaient tellement heureux. Avec un pincement au cœur, Nameta Potter se dit que tous ne faisaient qu'illusion. A part peut-être les plus jeunes… Les enfants… Ceux qui partaient vers le « Bastion », comme on appelait Poudlard dans certains milieux. S'ils pouvaient préserver cette innocence que les plus âgés enviaient. S'ils pouvaient ne rien entendre de cette guerre qui déchirait le monde des sorciers. S'ils pouvaient s'en tenir éloigné le plus longtemps possible.

Elle avança son chariot de manière à se trouver tout près d'une des portes du Poudlard Express sans gêner le passage.

- Monte vite, James ! Il est l'heure !

- Je n'ai pas vu Sirius… répondit distraitement son fils en montant ses affaires dans le train rouge.

- Il doit déjà être à l'intérieur ! Vous allez vous retrouver très vite –trop vite même – je vous fais confiance pour ça !

- Oh, mais je n'ai encore rien fait ! s'écria James en ébouriffant machinalement ses cheveux.

- Hum… Pourrais-tu me promettre que je ne recevrais pas _encore_ une lettre de Minerva la première semaine ? fit Nameta en souriant.

- Je vais y penser ! Mais ça a au moins le mérite d'égayer tes journées, vu que tu ne dois pas rigoler tout le temps ! répliqua-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

- Oh ! plus que tu ne le penses ! Je n'ai pas besoin des frasques de mon fils pour rire, tu sais ! Et puis, sérieusement, pense à la pauvre Minerva ! Vous lui en faites voir de toutes les couleurs, si j'en juge par le nombre de ses lettres !

- Ben, comme ça personne ne peut crier au favoritisme ! s'écria James d'un air qui se voulait convaincant.

- Oh ! j'imagine très bien ce qu'on peut dire sur vous ! En attendant, essaye de te tenir un peu mieux cette année. Je n'ai pas à te rappeler ce que tu as en juin…

- Pas la peine, j'en ai encore plein des oreilles ! Au revoir maman ! dit James en embrassant sa mère avant de remonter dans le train. A bientôt !

- Au revoir James ! N'oublie pas de nous écrire quand même ! Ton père aime bien avoir de tes nouvelles… par Strix, pas par un hibou de l'école ! ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Sa réponse fut noyée par le sifflet du train. Nameta le vit, derrière la vitre, hocher la tête en faisant des signes de la main. Puis le train se mit en branle et partit doucement. Nameta vit son fils la regarder une dernière fois puis partir à la recherche de ses amis.

_Au revoir James. Amuse-toi, mon fils, puisque tu le peux encore. _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tous les compartiments étaient pleins. Evidemment, ni Sirius, ni Peter, ni Remus n'étaient en vue. James traîna donc sa lourde malle jusqu'au bout du train, jusqu'à leur compartiment favori, là où il était sûr de les trouver. Il y arriva tant bien que mal, saluant au passage toutes les connaissances qu'il croisait – et elles étaient nombreuses. Soudain une tornade à dominante noire se précipita sur lui.

- James, mon frère ! J'ai cru que tu avais enfin réussi à rater le départ ! s'écria Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- Quel intérêt à rater le train ? demanda un garçon blond un peu grassouillet assis au fond du compartiment.

- Oh ça, Peter, c'est un pari avec Sirius depuis la deuxième année ! Transplaner avant 17 ans ! Et le meilleur moyen c'est de rater le Pouldard Express pour que nos parents transplanent avec nous à Pré-Au-Lard. Enfin, surtout pour moi ! Mais tu sais, continua James en se tournant maintenant vers son meilleur ami, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait trouvé un autre moyen : la cheminée de Rosmerta, de McGonagall, ou même celle de Dumbledore ! Tout sauf transplaner avec moi !

- Mais tu as quand même plus de chance que Sirius d'y arriver ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Sirius, de parier un truc pareil ? Qui pourrait t'emmener ?

- Oh, il pensait à Andromeda j'imagine ! répliqua James en riant, avant que Sirius ne puisse dire un mot. Tu lui a demandé au fait ?

- J'ai pas pu, marmonna l'intéressé. Pas vu des vacances.

- Oh ! James s'arrêta de rire. C'était si terrible que ça ?

- Comme d'habitude. Ma mère compense mon entrée à Gryffondor avec des « devoirs de vacances » typiquement Serpentard. Il semble même qu'elle s'égare à penser faire de moi un parfait apprenti mangemort ! commenta Sirius, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Tu ne veux pas dire que tu… tu fais ce qu'elle te dit ? s'écria Peter

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Peter ? Qu'elle me laisse le choix ? Et bien évidemment, si je montre le moindre signe de rébellion, elle a des arguments plus frappants que Rusard, crois-moi !

- Complètement folle ! résuma James avec un air écœuré.

- Moui, c'est ce que je me dis tous les jours ! Bref, tu vois à peu près pourquoi je n'ai pas vu Andromeda… Et toi James, les cousins d'Irlande ?

- Géniaux ! On a fait du Quidditch à n'en plus tenir sur nos balais ! Mais ça fait une semaine que mes parents ne parlent plus que de BUSE, il était temps de les quitter ! Et toi, Peter ? Tu es parti où cette année ?

- Pas très loin. Ma mère a préféré que je travaille. Elle trouve que je n'ai pas d'assez bons résultats… Alors on est surtout resté en Angleterre mais on a passé deux semaines dans le Nord de la France.

- C'est pas vrai ! Ces parents, vraiment, ils ne comprennent jamais rien ! Travailler pour les BUSE ! Mais on a toute l'année pour le faire… entre autres choses ! s'écria Sirius

Et pour illustrer ses propos, il se jeta sur James et entreprit, avec l'aide de Peter, de lui décoiffer encore plus les cheveux, à grands renforts de rires et de blagues. Quand ils furent tous les trois essoufflés, affalés sur les banquettes, ils se regardèrent et d'une seule voix se mirent à rire.

- Ça fait du bien de revenir, s'écria Sirius

- Tu l'as dis ! répondit James. Mais où est Remus ? Vous l'avez vu ?

- Il est avec les autres préfets, James ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié que Remus va maintenant devoir nous surveillé étroitement ! ironisa Sirius

Et il repartit d'un grand rire, suivi de ses deux amis.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Poudlard. Le château semblait tous les ans un peu plus majestueux, un peu plus vieux mais un peu plus beau. James sortit de sa diligence suivi de Sirius, Peter, et Remus qui avait fini par les rejoindre. Remus le préfet ! James avait oublié que cette corvée commençait en 5e année. Heureusement il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. Remus et Lily Evans pour Gryffondor. Ça aurait pu être pire.

- James, tu vas coucher là ! La _douce_ voix de Sirius hurlant tout contre son oreille le sortit de ses pensées.

- C'est bon, j'arrive !

Les quatre amis se dirigèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle et s'assirent à leur table. Presque tout le monde était là et ils finirent de saluer leurs camarades avec moult plaisanteries – bonnes ou mauvaises – de Sirius qui semblait ne plus s'arrêter. C'était comme s'il revivait, et James ne doutait pas qu'après ces deux mois de vacances, il n'en était pas loin.

- Tu crois sincèrement qu'on était aussi petits à cet âge ? demanda Sirius en lui montrant les premières années intimidés qui entraient à leur tour derrière Minerva McGonagall, sous directrice de Poudlard, professeur de Métamorphoses, et directrice de Gryffondor.

- Mais nous n'avons jamais été petits mon cher Sirius ! répliqua James

- C'est étrange, j'aurai juré, au contraire, que vous n'aviez jamais cessé de l'être !

- Miss Silben, veuillez rester correcte je vous prie ! répondit James dans une parfaite imitation du professeur McGonagall qui fit rire toute la table des Gryffondor.

Le professeur en question leur lança un regard noir par dessus son épaule tout en continuant son chemin. Après la traditionnelle chanson du Choixpeau elle déroula la longue liste des nouveaux élèves dont la longueur fit pâlir Peter.

- On n'est pas prêts de manger ! gémit-il, alors qu'un « Asler, Geoffrey » se faisait entendre.

- Chut Peter ! Tu ne peux pas attendre deux minutes ! lança une voix féminine que James qualifia de passablement angoissée.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'appesantir sur la raison de cette angoisse puisque quelques minutes plus tard il entendit :

- Bering, Amélia.

Une toute petite fille brune sortit des rangs pour s'avancer lentement vers le Choixpeau.

- Oh ! Rachel, c'est ta sœur ? Tu ne nous l'avais pas dit ! chuchota James en direction de la jeune fille, brune elle aussi, assise à côté de Lily Evans.

- C'est parce que tu ne me l'as jamais demandé ! répliqua-t-elle vertement, les yeux rivés sur sa sœur.

- Je mettrais ce manque flagrant de politesse sur le compte de ton…

- Potter ! tais-toi s'il te plait ! s'exclama Lily

James allait répliquer mais il fut coupé par un « Serdaigle » retentissant. Tout en examinant le visage de Rachel Bering, il balançait sur la pertinence d'un commentaire. Ce fut Sirius qui mit les pieds dans le plat.

- Dommage Rachel, ta sœur ne pourra pas profiter de nous autant que toi ! Mais peut-être y'a-t-il chez les Serdaigle de joyeux lurons qui lui feront oublier cette immense déception, déclama-t-il d'un air théâtral, un main sur la poitrine. Encore que je doute que Serdaigle et joyeux lurons soient compatibles…

- La ferme Black ! le coupa Lily

- Je t'en prie Evans ! Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! fit-il en s'inclinant profondément.

Heureusement June Silben empêcha Lily de commettre un meurtre tandis que James ramenait Sirius vers son assiette en pouffant le plus discrètement possible. La répartition continua et Remus accueillit une dizaine de minuscules Gryffondor à la table.

Puis la voix du directeur se fit entendre.

- Bienvenue à vous tous ! Je suis ravi de vous voir tous ici ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, et que vous êtes à présent reposés et prêts à travailler pour cette nouvelle année ! Je vous demande encore quelques minutes d'attention avant de commencer le banquet – je m'en excuse auprès des estomacs affamés de cette salle. Je voudrais vous présenter deux nouveaux enseignants : Mrs Delart qui arrive de France et qui se chargera des cours d'Etudes des Moldus, et Miss Lewyn qui sera votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Tout en parlant il désigna tout à tour une petite sorcière rousse au visage jovial qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, et une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds-châtains tirés en arrière, assez grande, qui sourit furtivement. James remarqua que cette dernière ne portait pas la traditionnelle robe de Poudlard mais un corsage noir à l'allure médiévale.

- … de même que la Forêt, interdite à juste titre. Et maintenant : Bon appétit à tous ! termina Dumbledore.

Sans surprise, Peter se jeta sur les mets savoureux qui venaient d'apparaître sur la table, suivi de ses trois amis.

- Des ventres sur pattes, vraiment ! s'exclama Rachel Bering, puis se tournant vers sa voisine : Lily, tu ne manges pas ?

- Hein ? Euh… si, si ! Dis Rachel, pourquoi y'a-t-il un nouveau professeur d'Etude des Moldus ? Vaxin ne partait pas à la retraite…

- Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ? s'indigna Rachel. Ah mais c'est vrai que tu n'es pas abonnée à la Gazette ! Il y a eu des tas d'attaques pendant les vacances, visant en particulier des Moldus ou des gens trop proches de Moldus : familles mixtes, et même des Sang-Mêlés … Et avec la matière qu'il enseignait, j'imagine que Vaxin était en tête de liste, termina-t-elle dans une grimace triste.

Les yeux horrifiés de Lily parlèrent pour elle et tandis qu'elle plongeait dans son assiette, un silence inconfortable s'installa à la table des Gryffondors. James sut gré à Sirius de s'abstenir de toute plaisanterie et de toute façon le jeune Black n'avait pas l'air de vouloir plaisanter avec ça. Il arborait une mine sombre et ses yeux invitèrent James à penser que Mrs Black et ses _devoirs de vacances_ n'étaient pas loin dans ses pensées.

L'atmosphère se détendit vers la fin du repas puis tous les élèves rentrèrent sagement dans leurs tours. Peu de temps après, dans un dortoir Gryffondor, quatre garçons dormirent du sommeil des justes, non sans avoir projeté la première blague de l'année qui alliait étrangement Serpentard et bombabouses.

* * *

Désolée, il est un peu court mais ce sera plus long après. Là c'est simplement une sorte de prologue. Il faut bien commencer quelque part. J'espère n'avoir pas laissé trop de fautes…

N'hésitez pas si vous avez un commentaire… ça commence par RE et ça fini par VIEW, et en plus, c'est pas très compliqué ! Il suffit de dire si on aime ou pas (et accessoirement on peut aussi dire pourquoi) !

Le prochain chapitre arrive dans une semaine. Il s'appelle : Pierres et Limaces ou comment garder un souvenir impérissable de sa première journée de cours.


	2. Pierres et Limaces

**_Chapitre II : Pierres et Limaces (ou comment garder un souvenir impérissable de sa première journée de cours)_**

**_Disclaimer _**: Aucun protagoniste de cette histoire ne m'appartient – hormis certains, même nombreux, que vous reconnaîtrez. Le monde d'Harry Potter est né de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que l'emprunter quelques instants pour vous faire partager mon histoire.

* * *

_Lundi, 8h _

Curieusement, Le réveil ne fut pas trop difficile. Peut-être parce qu'après s'être reposé deux mois les cinq filles du dortoir Gryffondor de cinquième année étaient plutôt énergiques, ou peut-être parce que la semaine qui s'annonçait promettait beaucoup de nouveautés. Lily Evans fut la première debout et partit prendre sa douche pendant que ses deux amies, June Silben et Rachel Bering, émergeaient de leurs lits. Au fond du dortoir, Lea Tales et Clara Belcher, les deux inséparables, papotaient déjà sur tout et rien. Les cinq filles s'entendaient très bien mais Lea et Clara restaient toujours à l'écart et ne semblaient jamais pouvoir se passer l'une de l'autre. _Les inséparables_, surnom évidemment trouvé par Sirius Black, leur allait donc à merveille.

A l'heure du petit-déjeuner, Lily put voir que les dispositions matinales de son dortoir étaient valables pour la plupart des élèves. Chacun semblait ou se réjouir des retrouvailles de la rentrée, ou des nouveaux cours – surtout les Serdaigle, à vrai dire. Mais l'idée de ces derniers ne les empêchait pas de terminer récits de vacances et autres histoires croustillantes.

- Vous voyez ma sœur quelque part ? demanda Rachel en tendant la tête vers la table bleue. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui parler hier…

- Elle est déjà assise, répondit Lily, et en grande discussion avec un garçon qui doit être nouveau lui aussi. Le blond là-bas, avec son grand sourire.

- Ah oui ! ça y'est je la vois ! Je vais lui dire bonjour… Lily, tu ne devrais pas aller chercher nos emplois du temps ?

- Oh zut, c'est vrai ! j'avais oublié !

- Eh bien, pour une préfète, c'est du joli ! s'exclama une voix masculine juste à côté.

- Merci, Potter, quand j'aurais quelque chose à te dire, je le ferai.

- Ne te fâche pas Evans ! Remus y est allé, et d'ailleurs, regarde, il revient !

En effet, le jeune préfet revenait, chargé de tous les emplois du temps des Gryffondor, et commençait à les distribuer.

- Je suis désolée, Remus, s'excusa Lily lorsqu'il parvint à leur hauteur.

- Mais ce n'est rien Lily, lui sourit-il. Tiens Sirius, voilà le tien !

Sirius l'attrapa au vol et entreprit avec l'aide de James, de commenter tout haut leur emploi du temps :

- On commence par Slughorn et ses fumantes cornues… commença Sirius d'un air sombre

- Botanique cet après-midi avec Poufsouffle… lança James avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Non ! Tu plaisantes, James ? s'écria Sirius avec un regard d'horreur assez bien imité.

- Jamais quand il s'agit de ta vie mon cher Sirius !

- Qu'ont les Poufsouffle de si terrible ? s'inquiéta poliment June sans réussir à cacher un léger sourire devant l'air dramatique de Sirius.

- Eh bien, pour faire court, commença James, il se trouve qu'une jeune Poufsouffle, de notre année je crois, n'a pas résisté au charme de notre cher camarade et a fini par lui avouer en juin dernier sur le quai de la gare – romantique n'est-ce pas ? – que s'il avait prévu de finir sa vie avec elle, elle ne dirait pas non ; et malgré le refus de ce bourreau des cœurs, elle n'a cessé de lui écrire des lettres enflammées durant l'été auxquelles, malotru comme vous le voyez, il n'a curieusement pas répondu. Il a donc …

James ne put continuer car il fut bâillonné par un Sirius mi-fâché, mi-souriant. June et Lily cachaient tant bien que mal leur fou rire, mais Remus et Peter n'essayèrent même pas. Ils riaient à gorge déployée, les larmes aux yeux, et l'hilarité gagna bientôt toute la table.

- J'ose espérer que c'est l'imminence de vos cours qui vous met dans cet état radieux ! intervint une voix sèche.

- Professeur McGonagall ! salua James qui s'était enfin débarrassé de Sirius.

- Mr Potter, j'ai prévenu Miss Flaight (1) que vous êtes dispensé d'entraînement de Quidditch pour le moment. Vous irez voir Mrs Pomfresh dans deux semaines pour pouvoir jouer.

- Deux semaines ! s'étrangla James. Mais c'est impossible !

- Votre mère est formelle ! J'ai reçu sa lettre ce matin.

Sur ce, le professeur McGonagall partit, non sans avoir souhaité une bonne journée à tous. Une bonne journée ? Pour James, elle semblait mal partie. Cependant il était maintenant le centre de toutes les sollicitudes, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

- Mon pauvre James, deux semaines. Je commence à croire que ta mère est pire que la mienne, ce qui n'est pas peu dire !

- Hey , non ! C'est juste que… elle est peut-être un peu trop protectrice…

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour avoir cette dispense ?

- Un accident il y a deux semaines en jouant au Quidditch… Mes cousins avaient perdu un de leurs cognards, alors ils ont enchanté une pierre parce qu'une partie de Quidditch sans les deux cognards c'est pas une partie… Mais je me la suis prise dans le bras ! – _Sirius, arrête de rire ! ça fait vraiment mal ! – _Enfin, du coup ma mère m'a remis les os en…

- Elle est Guérisseuse ? le coupa Lea qui, avec Clara, s'était jointe à la conversation

- Tu ne connais pas Nameta Potter ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Oh, du calme Sirius ! Elle n'est pas si connue, heureusement ! C'est la directrice de Ste-Mangouste, termina James à l'intention de Lea.

- Ah ! d'accord… marmonna cette dernière en lançant un regard noir à Sirius qui mimait toujours l'indignation la plus complète.

- Elle m'a donc réparé tout ça, mais en m'ordonnant de reposer mon bras pendant un mois, soi-disant parce qu'une pierre fait plus de dégâts qu'un cognard…

- Mais une blessure comme celle-là se soigne facilement, réfléchit Remus. Pourquoi te faut-il un mois pour t'en remettre ?

- Parce que James est un tendre…

- Pas autant que toi Sirius ! J'ai le souvenir d'un duel, il y a quelques années… se moqua James.

- N'empêche que j'avais gagné ! se défendit Sirius.

- Hum, hum… Dans mes souvenirs à moi, personne n'avait gagné ! Rusard est arrivé trop tôt ; avant que…

- Oui, bon et si on en revenait à ton histoire ? les interrompit Remus, peu désireux de repartir dans les nombreux souvenirs des deux amis. Pourquoi un mois ?

- Ah oui ! Eh ben, en fait, au début c'était une semaine mais… euh… le fait est que la pierre m'avait fracassé le bras une fois. Et puis ma mère l'a ressoudé. Et le lendemain on a voulu recommencer, sans la pierre évidemment vu que tous les parents ont un peu hurlé quand ils ont su. Mais c'est _vraiment_ pas drôle sans les deux cognards ensemble, je t'assure. Alors mon cousin a enchanté la pierre à nouveau, mais je faisais attention, ajouta-t-il vivement alors que Remus levait les yeux au ciel.

- Pas assez apparemment, répliqua ce dernier. Sirius se remit à rire de plus belle.

- Oui, bon… mais j'allais marqué le but final, Remus, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver, plaida James. Enfin bref, c'est tombé sur le même bras évidemment ! Ma mère était furieuse !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu étais au courant pour les deux semaines qu'il te reste… continua Remus.

- Oui mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait l'écrire à McGonagall ! s'insurgea James. Faut croire qu'elle me connaît bien. Sinon tu crois que ça aurait pu m'arrêter ?

- Tu crois que ça peut _encore_ t'arrêter ? demanda Sirius dans un clin d'œil. Faut croire qu'elle ne te connaît pas si bien finalement !

Toute la table éclata de rire, excepté Peter qui ne put que postillonner son toast sur Clara en s'étranglant. Puis Lily rappela qu'ils allaient être en retard au cours de Potions et qu'ils feraient mieux de se dépêcher.

- A vos ordres, préfète Evans ! s'écria James en faisant un salut militaire.

La troupe de Gryffondor s'achemina vers les cachots et entra dans la salle du professeur Slughorn peu avant la sonnerie du début des cours.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Et allez, déjà des devoirs ! c'est éreintant, s'indigna Sirius en sortant du cours.

- Voyons, Sirius ! je te rappelle que nous sommes en 5e année, pas en 2e ! On a nos BUSE à la fin de l'année ! le sermonna Remus.

- Mais on a largement le temps d'y penser ! Franchement, Remus, ne me dis pas que le Philtre de Dissolution t'intéresse à ce point ? répliqua Sirius d'un air narquois

- Pourquoi pas ? c'est au programme après tout…

- Remus, si tu étais vraiment intéressé par les chaudrons fumants, ça se saurait ! Tu appartiendrais, par exemple, au _Club de Slug_… comme Miss Intuitive-des-Potions !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux, Black ! Toi, il ne t'a pas invité ! Et ça parce que tu es beaucoup moins doué que Lily en Potions, voilà tout ! répliqua vivement Rachel avant même que Lily, un peu rouge, ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

- Oh, mais certainement, Bering ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre d'ailleurs… Mais _ma_ potion avait une magnifique couleur bleue, susurra-t-il à Rachel qui prit une belle teinte rouge vif – très proche de la couleur de sa propre potion .

- Et elle lui a valu cinq points ! ajouta Peter d'un air entendu.

- Sauf que ça ne joue pas en sa faveur… tu te rends compte, Sirius, tu nous as fait gagner cinq points dès le premier cours, tu te relâches mon pote ! dit James en riant.

- Oh, en effet, ça nuit à ma réputation ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me rattraperai avant la fin de la journée !

- J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de parler de nous faire perdre des points, Black !

- Aucune chance, Evans ! C'est une retenue personnelle que j'envisage… à moins que tu ne veuilles la partager avec moi ? termina Sirius dans un sourire.

- Dans tes rêves, Black !

Sur ce, Lily suivit ses amies qui s'éloignaient déjà. Elle entendit les quatre Gryffondor qui s'étaient remis à discuter plans de bataille, évasions nocturnes et plaisanteries douteuses, qui signifiaient évidemment pertes de points et retenues, mais n'eut pas le courage de protester. Après tout, Remus aussi était préfet et même s'il restait toujours un peu plus discret que les autres, il faisait partie de la bande. Et puis, bien qu'elle eût souffert mille morts plutôt que de l'avouer, les mauvais coups des quatre garçons la faisait souvent rire. Ils visaient toujours les Serpentard – qui, eux, ne se privaient pas de l'insulter dans les couloirs sur ses origines moldues – et rivalisaient chaque fois d'inventivité et d'humour. Seulement voilà, Black et Potter étaient tellement… prétentieux ! Ils se pavanaient dans le château sous prétexte qu'ils en connaissaient les moindres recoins et qu'ils en étaient les meilleurs élèves. Et ça, Lily ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter leur arrogance, car elle lui rappelait trop celle des Serpentard qui osaient l'insulter alors qu'elle réussissait mieux qu'eux – à la réflexion, cela aussi devait énerver la Maison verte et argent autant que ses origines.

Le cours de Métamorphose se passa sans incident particulier. Black ne semblait pas vouloir se "rattraper" pendant le cours du professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci commença l'année en insistant sur l'importance des BUSE – Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire – pour l'avenir des élèves. Ils allaient donc passer l'année à étudier tous les sujets susceptibles de tomber à l'examen, et commencèrent avec le sort de Disparition. Sans surprises, Lily réussit à faire disparaître sa limace dès son troisième essai, et Black, probablement déçu de ne pas avoir réussi avant son quatrième, fit quelques réflexions où se mêlaient _chaudrons_,_ club _et _accointances _(2)Ce qui fit rire tous le dernier rang de la classe. June eut un petit sourire indulgent. Rachel voulut se retourner mais Lily la retint et lui montra, dans un avertissement muet, sa demi-limace qui se tortillait laborieusement en essayant d'atteindre le bord de la table. C'était gentil à elle de vouloir la défendre –Lily en convenait – mais Black n'était pas un idiot. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'on ne puisse rien lui reprocher dans son travail. Rachel aurait donc encore reçu en pleine face une remarque désobligeante sur son échec.

En général Rachel n'était pas mauvaise, pas aussi douée que June et Lily, mais elle réussissait quand même. Cependant il fallait compter avec son humeur et après l'envoi de sa sœur chez les Serdaigle, elle ne supportait pas les habituelles plaisanteries des garçons. Non pas que Serdaigle soit synonyme d'opprobre pour la famille Bering, mais Rachel avait toujours eu des liens presque maternels avec sa sœur et pas une fois elle n'avait songé que celle-ci puisse être envoyée autre part qu'à Gryffondor. C'est pourquoi son côté impulsif ressortait en ce début d'année. Mais cela ne devrait pas durer très longtemps.

June en revanche était un mystère. Elle réussissait toutes ses potions, tous ses sortilèges, mais seulement quand elle s'en donnait la peine. Or, les seuls cours qui l'intéressaient vraiment étaient la Métamorphose et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. La plupart du temps elle restait donc un peu en retrait, comme absorbée dans ses pensées, mais aucun professeur n'avait jusque là réussi à lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Lily la soupçonnait parfois de rater intentionnellement ses sortilèges au premier essai pour ne pas avoir à se mettre en avant. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait entendu se vanter de ses dons ; elle ne parlait d'ailleurs que rarement mais avait toujours une réflexion sentie pour les quatre terreurs dès qu'ils passaient les bornes – même si elle aussi appréciait leur esprit. La seule ombre dans le tableau, c'était les cours de Botanique. June détestait s'occuper des plantes et le vieux professeur Silvynew lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Or justement les Gryffondor avaient Botanique après le déjeuner, Sirius ne fut donc pas le seul à rechigner pour gagner la serre n°4. Les Poufsouffle attendaient déjà devant la porte et, au milieu d'un groupe, une jeune fille aux courts cheveux blonds lançait des regards énamourés à Sirius, sans toutefois oser s'approcher du groupe des Gryffondor, au grand bonheur de Black qui, lui, affichait une profonde indifférence.

En vain… Dès l'arrivée du Pr Silvynew, la jeune fille – Pallas Stalberg d'après les souvenirs de Lily – profita de la cohue pour tirer Sirius vers une table tandis que les trois autres garçons partaient vers une autre. Lily aurait juré que James avait remarqué le manège de Pallas mais il ne fit rien. Sirius, poussé par d'innocents Poufsouffle, fut bien obligé de rester là où il était, James et Peter ayant rejoints les deux inséparables, tandis que Remus faisait groupe avec Lily, Rachel et deux Poufsouffle.

Il se retrouva donc entouré de filles, mais –oh ! joie ! – l'une d'elles n'était autre que June, plutôt renfrognée, certes, mais une Gryffondor quand même. Une alliée léonine dans ce terrier de blaireaux. Il lui fit donc un grand sourire, ce qui exaspéra au plus haut point sa voisine qui se mit donc à lui faire la conversation. Mais au moment où Sirius ouvrait la bouche pour lui signifier, plus ou moins élégamment, de se taire, le professeur prit la parole :

- Mr Black, je suis sûr que vos conquêtes peuvent attendre la fin de ce cours pour avoir l'insigne honneur d'entendre votre voix !

Réflexion qui, bien entendu, fit pouffer la plupart des filles. June, au contraire, sortie de son indifférence par la voix du professeur honni, esquissa un sourire de soutien à l'intention de Sirius. Signe qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Même à l'autre bout de la classe, Lily vit les éclairs dans les yeux de Pallas Stalberg. En deux sourires, June venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

Indifférent au drame qui se jouait devant lui et content de son petit effet, Silvynew commença son discours sur les BUSE, ponctué de quelques remarques acides sur les dispositions des élèves, remarques qui s'accompagnaient généralement de regards noirs vers June. La pauvre, ce n'était pas son jour.

Néanmoins, le cours passa très vite. Le professeur présenta longuement les différentes plantes qu'ils allaient étudier pendant l'année, dont une de la serre n°5 –les plus rares. Puis, vers la fin, des pots d'Epinacides furent distribués à chaque tables pour l'observation habituelle. C'étaient de petits arbustes ronds – de la taille d'un ballon de football – dont les épines étaient particulièrement longues et dangereuses. Si l'Epinacide était adulte, elles pouvaient même constituer un poison violent. Lily et son groupe prirent quelques notes et la cloche sonna la fin du cours.

En attendant June qui rapportait son arbuste au professeur, Lily vit Sirius se ruer hors de la serre et rejoindre ses amis qui cachaient mal leur fou rire. Puis elle les perdit de vue lorsque June sortit à son tour. De toute façon, on pouvait parier qu'on en entendrait parler encore longtemps.

- Non mais quelle plaie ce prof ! Il ne s'est pas arrangé pendant les vacances ! se plaignit June, non sans avoir vérifié que ledit professeur était hors de portée de voix.

- June la Sereine se réveille de sa torpeur, ironisa Rachel

- Tu peux parler ! Tu n'as pas dû le supporter pendant tout le cours, toi… en plus d'une Poufsouffle en furie !

- Oh ! elle était un peu jalouse, c'est tout, tenta Lily.

- C'est tout ? Elle a voulu me piquer à trois reprises en dix minutes avec l'Epinacide ! Tout ça parce que Mr Black s'amusait à me sourire pour la faire enrager ! Je vais lui dire deux mots à lui ! grogna June.

Ce n'était donc pas tant le professeur qui la mettait hors d'elle. Lily était restée un peu interdite quand June avait explosé : le cours s'était relativement bien passé pour cette dernière, Silvynew avait été bien pire l'année dernière. Maintenant Lily comprenait mieux la raison de la colère de June. Rien ne l'agaçait plus que les comportements puériles des élèves et la jalousie stupide de Pallas Stalberg en était un magnifique spécimen.

- En attendant, on n'a pas fini nos cours, signala Lily. Et on va devoir se dépêcher un peu si on ne veut pas arriver en retard !

- Oh, c'est pas le vieux Brûlepôt qui va nous punir pour ça ! dit Rachel. D'ailleurs ça commence à devenir lassant, on n'a que des vieux profs…

- Tu oublies Kovel, Juggins et les deux nouvelles, dit June

- Oui mais je ne fais ni Runes, ni Etude des Moldus, et Juggins ressemble déjà à une vieille fille acariâtre !

- Tu exagères pour Juggins ! Mais il reste quand même la prof de Défense, Lewyn, remarqua Lily

- C'est vrai… enfin du sang neuf ! s'exclama Rachel. J'espère que c'est une bonne prof, ça nous changera.

Les trois filles arrivèrent près de l'enclos où se tenait habituellement le cours. Celui-ci fut des plus ennuyant. Le professeur Brûlepôt se contenta d'expliquer la nature de leur examen de fin d'année et de détailler les créatures qu'il allait leur faire étudier durant l'année. Puis il leur montra des grosses pierres dans des cages en verre, qui s'avérèrent être des Povrebines, ces créatures qui suivent leurs proies en leur insufflant un sentiment de désespoir pour les dévorer lorsqu'elles tombent sans défense. Le seul moyen trouvé jusque là pour les observer de près, leur expliqua le professeur, sont ces cages d'un verre spécial.

Les élèves se répartirent donc par groupes autour des cages. Lily, June et Rachel se retrouvèrent avec deux garçons de Serdaigle. Mais les Povrebines enfermés ne bougeaient pas beaucoup –et Lily soupçonna même le leur d'être carrément endormi. Et le cours passa très lentement. A la fin, les élèves prirent en notes les objectifs du prochain cours et s'éloignèrent par groupes.

Lily, Rachel et June commencèrent à se diriger vers le château pour rentrer dans leur salle commune mais par ce soleil de fin d'été le parc était beaucoup trop attirant. Elle décidèrent, comme beaucoup d'autres étudiants, de s'asseoir près du lac, en choisissant toutefois un endroit au calme.

- On a quand même le devoir de Slughorn à faire… commença Lily à peine assise.

- C'est pour jeudi Lily ! s'indigna Rachel. On a largement le temps d'y penser ! D'ailleurs, tu as déjà tout en tête, non ?

Lily protesta pour la forme mais elle dut convenir qu'elle était bien mieux étendue au soleil. Quelque minutes plus tard, un groupe de filles s'approcha et Lily reconnut parmi elles Helen Swift, une Serdaigle qu'elle avait rencontré dans le train avant sa première rentrée et avec qui elle avait sympathisé tout de suite. Elle suivait d'ailleurs elle aussi les cours de Runes et d'Etude des Moldus.

Accompagnée de sa meilleure amie, Nira Canler, elle vint s'asseoir près des trois Gryffondor, et toutes les cinq discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'au dîner.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans la Grande Salle, c'était le monde à l'envers. Lily n'en revenait pas. Les premières années, d'habitude si prompts à se taire et écouter les aînés, ne parlant qu'entre eux et à voix basse et n'osant interrompre un cinquième année qu'après avoir pris une jolie teinte rouge brique, eh bien les premières années étaient tout simplement, à chaque table, le centre de l'attention général. D'après les cris et les exclamations qui leur parvenaient de toutes parts, Lily, Rachel et June comprirent que seuls les premières années avaient eu cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et ledit cours semblait avoir été particulièrement extraordinaire. En fait, il apparut que les troisièmes années de Serdaigle et de Pouffsoufle avaient aussi eu le professeur Lewyn mais ils n'étaient pas encore revenus d'un cours de Métamorphose.

C'étaient donc tous les petits nouveaux qui bénéficiaient de l'attention des anciens. Malheureusement pour ces derniers, les petits en question en étaient assez fiers et parlaient entre eux avec des exclamations et des éclats de voix enthousiastes auxquels les autres ne comprenaient pas grand-chose.

Les trois filles s'assirent donc calmement en regardant Sirius Black et James Potter s'ingénier à prendre à part un nouveau – sans doute du nom de Fred Hogen – mais ce dernier ne paraissait même pas les entendre.

- Hum, Fred ? demanda poliment Sirius pour la cinquième fois.

Lily fut étonnée qu'il connaisse son nom. Après réflexion, il avait dû demander à Remus auparavant, ce n'était pas le genre de Sirius Black de retenir les noms et encore moins les prénoms des nouveaux. Tout comme ce n'était pas son genre de leur parler aussi poliment.

- Fred, s'il te plaît, tu nous écoutes ? reprit James sur le même ton affable.

- Hum ? Quoi ? répondit l'intéressé d'un air distrait, trop occupé à s'exclamer avec ses voisins.

Sirius bouillait et James n'en était pas loin. Remus semblait se demander s'il allait intervenir… avant ou après le meurtre.

- Fred, alors, comment est la prof ? réitera Sirius

- La prof ? Lewyn ? Elle est…euh… Wow ! répondit Fred avant de se retourner vers ses camarades pour continuer à s'extasier sur Miss Lewyn dans une explosion de cris.

- D'accord… souffla James en regardant Sirius.

Ça ne les avançait guère. Sirius reprit d'une voix plus que polie où l'irritation perçait assez pour que tout être sensé sache qu'il ne fallait pas le faire mariner plus longtemps sous peine d'horribles souffrances :

- Et ses cours, ils sont comment ?

- Ben, ils sont… Wow aussi ! s'exclama le minuscule garçon d'un air extasié.

Il ne comprit pas que pousser à bout un James Potter et un Sirius Black était la dernière chose à faire, surtout lorsque ces deux-là étaient rongés par la curiosité.

- N'obtiendrons-nous donc jamais que des _Wow _, Sirius ?

James et Sirius se regardèrent, puis d'un commun accord saisirent le garçon par le col de sa robe et l'assirent un peu plus loin entre eux deux. Juste en face de Lily. Rachel, ravie de pouvoir profité du spectacle, semblait avoir oublié toute animosité contre Black. Même June montrait quelques signes d'intérêt et Lily ne savait que trop bien pourquoi.

- Alors, comment est-elle ? demanda à nouveau Sirius , l'air féroce.

Le minuscule garçon – c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très grand et il paraissait encore plus petit maintenant qu'il se tenait entre James et Sirius – parut se rendre compte qu'il avait envoyé balader, et par deux fois, les deux plus grandes figures de Poudlard. Il se tassait en tremblant sur sa chaise, incapable même du moindre _Wow_. James et Sirius se regardaient, déconcertés. Apparemment ils avaient prévu de faire jouer leur réputation pour rabattre un peu l'audace du garçon, mais celle-ci venait de fondre comme neige au soleil.

- Hey ! commença Sirius un peu plus calmement. On ne va pas te manger !

Remus se retourna vivement et regarda Sirius, l'air… en colère ? Lily ne comprenait pas tout. Mais le garçon avait repris ses esprits et semblait fâché de se voir considéré comme un gamin de deux ans.

- Mais tu ne me fais pas du tout peur ! clama-t-il en le regardant fièrement.

James se retourna pour ne pas gâcher l'effet de Sirius par son fou rire.

- Ah oui ! Mais tu sais qu'il ne faut _jamais_ m'énerver, mon petit, demande aux Serpentards… chuchota Sirius l'air terrible.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur du tout ! répéta Fred, complètement inconscient, en le défiant. Et puis tu veux quoi ? Savoir comment c'est les cours de Lewyn ? Eh ben, tiens, celui-là elle l'a inventé juste pour nous ! Pour nous défendre contre les plus grands, elle a dit. _Lapido_ !

Une lumière jaillit de la baguette du minuscule garçon, qu'il avait brandie on ne sait quand, en direction de Sirius. Black eut tout à coup l'air un peu sonné. Le sortilège devait avoir pour but d'assommer son adversaire, mais le premier année ne devait pas être assez concentré. D'ailleurs il regardait maintenant Black avec une expression de terreur, voyant sa fin arrivée puisque son adversaire n'était pas hors de combat. Remus semblait avoir de la peine à contenir un fou rire, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison des deux autres. James était plié de rire sur la table et Peter était à deux doigts de tomber de son banc.

- Juste pour vous, hein ? demanda Sirius d'une voix rauque, une expression sinistre sur le visage.

Le garçon, qui tentait vainement de se rendre encore plus minuscule en se tassant sur son banc, blanchissait à vue d'œil et semblait à présent devenu totalement muet. Lily, devinant qu'il était à deux doigts de se sentir mal, vint à son secours.

- Et elle avait tout à fait raison ! dit-elle à Sirius en lui montrant un air sévère qu'elle réussit plus ou moins. Maintenant qu'il a eu le courage de t'affronter, tu ne vas quand même pas le ridiculiser !

- Mais Evans, si je le laisse, ma réputation est à jamais perdue ! se lamenta Black d'un ton théâtral.

- Au diable ta réputation Black ! intervint June en riant de bon cœur. Félicite-le _à ta manière_ et laisse-le partir !

Sirius sembla satisfait de ce compromis. Il administra une grande claque dans le dos du garçon désorienté. James fit de même, lui chuchota quelque chose et l'envoya rejoindre ses amis.

Lorsque Miss Lewyn arriva, elle resta indifférente aux regards braqués sur elle. Apparemment il n'y avait pas que Fred à avoir retenu la leçon du cours. Elle poursuivit sa discussion avec le professeur McGonagall sans remarquer qu'elle était devenue tout à coup la personne la plus intéressante de la Grande Salle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Tu as vu comment le prof de Runes lui faisait du charme ?

- Oh ça va, James, tu ne va pas t'y mettre aussi ! s'écria Remus en roulant des yeux

- Quoi ?

- Sirius n'a pas arrêté de tout le repas !

Sirius n'entendait pas, étant reparti glaner _humblement _des informations supplémentaires.

- Incapable d'attendre demain ! s'exclama Rachel

- Oh ! mais qu'en serait-il de la supériorité des Maraudeurs s'ils n'étaient pas au courant de tout dans ce château ? ironisa June, puis se tournant vers Lily : qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La tour Gryffondor c'est par là !

- Je passe à la bibliothèque et je vous rejoins dans le dortoir !

- Déjà dans ses livres ! soupira Rachel les yeux au ciel.

Lily ne répondit rien et continua son chemin. Rachel ne comprendrait jamais son goût des potions. Elle ne connaissait pas la joie de la réussite, de voir son travail récompensé. L'excitation de la nouveauté, en dénichant par hasard dans un vieux grimoire LE philtre oublié. Le plaisir de la fabrication et ces volutes de fumée argentées ou bleutées s'élevant d'un chaudron. L'asphodèle et l'armoise s'alliant pour un sommeil profond. L'innocence des plantes et l'envoûtement des potions. Une simple gorgée pour une heure de chance, ou de malheur. Une minuscule pincée pour changer dangereusement une solution. Un vrai cours de magie en somme, demandant réflexion, attention et surtout rigueur. Pas qu'un simple moulinet de baguette. Mais pour Rachel les potions se résumaient à un cours de cuisine ennuyant. Et selon elle, Lily aimait tout bonnement touiller dans un chaudron.

Peu d'élèves étaient dans la bibliothèque. De toute façon, Lily ne comptait pas rester longtemps, juste le temps de trouver le vieil ouvrage qu'elle avait déniché l'année dernière sans avoir le temps de le lire. _Potions ingénieuses à l'usage des connaisseurs_, il était toujours à sa place sur l'étagère des sixièmes années. Pourquoi sixième année ? En le feuilletant elle avait remarqué certains philtres qui pouvaient être utiles et qui ne semblaient pas très difficiles. Avec un peu de chance, Slughorn lui céderait sans problèmes certains ingrédients. Ça pouvait être intéressant… elle verrait avec June. Elle ne refuserait pas de l'aider.

- Alors la Sang-de-Bourbe ? toujours à fayoter ?

En sortant de la bibliothèque elle n'avait pas vu le groupe de Serpentard qui venait de l'autre bout du couloir. Des sixièmes années justement. Et les plus dangereux : la bande de Rosier.

- Kirke nous disait justement quelle joie il se faisait de te retrouver au club de Slug ! Entendre tes louanges à chaque fois ne semble pas le réjouir beaucoup. Remarque, je le comprends, on ne devrait même pas entendre parler des gens comme toi ! dit Rosier en s'approchant dangereusement.

Lily ne répondit rien, priant pour qu'ils s'en aillent après lui avoir lancé les habituelles insultes. Mais peut-être était-elle trop naïve…

- J'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir, pas toi ? continua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Justement j'ai entendu parler du petit sort que Lewyn a apprit aux minus pour les distraire. Mais tu comprends, personne ne veut être mon cobaye… ça ne te dérange pas, toi ?

Son cœur commençait à battre encore plus vite si c'était possible. Assommée, elle serait à leur merci. Et que pourraient bien inventer cette fois ces malades mentaux ? La peut lui serrait le ventre. La dernière fois, elle s'était retrouvée à l'infirmerie pour une journée.

Et impossible d'atteindre sa baguette. Elle avait les bras trop encombrés. Fichu grimoire qui pesait une tonne. Que faire ? Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir.

- T'inquiète pas, Sang-de-Bourbe, ça fait pas mal… enfin j'en sais rien en fait !

Toute la bande riait d'un air niais. Rosier leva sa baguette. Une lumière blanche jaillit quand il prononça _Lapido_.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda une voix calme sortie de nulle part.

- Oh ! Bonsoir, Professeur Lewyn ! Je ne sais pas trop, Evans marchait dans le couloir et s'est trouvée mal tout à coup… dit Rosier.

Lily était à moitié sonnée, allongée par terre. Elle essaya de dire quelque chose mais le professeur Lewyn répondit, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix :

- Et j'imagine que vous vous portiez à son secours…

- Absolument professeur ! dit Rosier qui n'avait apparemment pas saisi l'ironie du ton.

- Avec une baguette brandie dans sa direction et en faisant cercle autour d'elle ? Vous avez une curieuse façon de porter secours à une camarade ! Non, taisez-vous ! Je reconnais mes sorts lorsqu'ils sont jetés. Et de plus, j'ai bien peur que vos yeux ne vous trahissent, Mr Rosier. La haine ne peut se cacher très longtemps.

Et avant que le groupe de Serpentard n'ait pu protester elle jugea :

- Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard. Vous irez voir Rusard pour votre retenue Mr Rosier. Il est inutile de vous précisez que je ne souhait pas que cela se reproduise.

Elle congédia les Serpentard indignés d'un regard froid. Puis elle se retourna vers Lily et l'aida à se relever en balayant d'un geste de la main ses remerciements :

- Tout va bien, Miss Evans ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce

- Ou…oui, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, répondit Lily en se massant le front.

- C'est normal. Mais ça passera, demain vous ne sentirez plus rien. Même pas une bosse.

- C'est vraiment un sortilège pour entraîner les premières années, professeur ?

- Oui, répondit Lewyn évasivement. Pour qu'ils puissent se défendre eux aussi… j'ai cru comprendre que quelques-uns devenaient très vite les têtes de turc de certains étudiants mal intentionnés. Mais je me suis trompée en pensant que seuls les nouveaux élèves étaient visés…

- Oh ! dit Lily en rougissant un peu. Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas été complètement assommée alors que Rosier est en sixième année ? Il a plus de puissance qu'un élève de première année pourtant…

- Tout simplement parce que ce sort n'est pas fait pour assommer ! répondit Lewyn en souriant largement.

Son visage s'illuminait lorsqu'elle souriait ainsi. Elle paraissait immédiatement beaucoup plus jeune. Et très belle, nota Lily.

- En fait, reprit le professeur Lewyn, c'est en ce sens qu'il convient _uniquement_ aux élèves de première année. On joue sur le fait qu'ils ne sont pas censés connaître de sorts d'attaque particulièrement violents. Et de fait, ils n'ont pas la puissance nécessaire pour maîtriser au premier cours un sort capable d'assommer complètement. Le Sort du Caillou est donc simplement là pour déstabiliser l'adversaire en l'étourdissant. Lui faire croire que finalement le gamin qu'il a en face de lui n'est pas inexpérimenté.

- Oui, je vois… certains en ont déjà fait l'expérience au dîner.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en effet ! dit Lewyn en riant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne resteront pas longtemps avec ce seul atout dans leur manche.

- Oh ! je m'inquièterais au contraire, répondit Lily pensivement.

- Insinuez-vous, Miss Evans, que je suis un professeur irresponsable ? demanda Lewyn.

- Oh ! non, non, professeur, je…je n'ai pas voulu dire ça ! Excusez-moi ! balbutia Lily en rougissant.

- Ce n'est rien, Miss Evans, je plaisantais ! dit Lewyn. Vous devriez rentrez dans votre dortoir à présent. Mr Rusard ne va pas tarder à rôder.

- Oui, professeur. Merci encore et bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi !

Lily rentra à la tour Gryffondor sans autre mauvaise rencontre. Une seule était bien suffisante pour la soirée. Que se serait-il passé si le professeur Lewyn n'avait pas été là ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser. Les Serpentard étaient pire que tout. Même les plaisanteries parfois cruelles de Sirius n'était pas grand chose face à eux. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur elle ? Que leur avait-elle fait à la fin ? Elle s'était simplement fait remarquer par Slughorn qui malheureusement ne tarissait plus d'éloges sur elle. Or les Serpentard n'avaient pas apprécié que leur directeur de maison tienne en si haute estime une élève aux origines moldues et qui plus est, une Gryffondor. Bande d'apprentis mangemorts, ragea Lily. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de développer plus sa pensée car la Grosse Dame lui demanda le mot de passe.

Lily regagna son dortoir et se coucha sans rien dire de ses rencontres nocturnes. Elle aurait voulu parler du professeur Lewyn mais June aurait chercher à tout savoir – et lui aurait sûrement tiré les vers du nez – et Rachel serait partie dans une diatribe à n'en plus finir. Et cela aurait duré longtemps, très longtemps. Pour l'instant elle n'avait qu'une envie, dormir.

Mais en y songeant, avec une journée comme celle-ci, l'année promettait d'être riche en évènements. Qui vivra verra, pensa doctement Lily avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

(1) capitaine de l'équipe Gryffondor (je vais en reparler mais pas dans ce chapitre)

(2) petite précision pour les non-anglophones, en anglais "slug" est une limace.

* * *

Voilà, ça vous a plu ? Oui, non ? En bas à gauche, le bouton bleu – là, vous voyez ? –, eh bien, c'est le moyen de me le dire ! S'il vous plaît… même un tout petit, un minuscule encouragement !

Merci d'ailleurs à **Louknaille** et **Phany** pour leurs commentaires...

Le chapitre III sera simplement intitulé _**Professeur Lewyn**_ (je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration !) et arrivera vendredi prochain probablement si j'en suis assez satisfaite…


	3. Professeur Lewyn

**_Chapitre III : Professeur Lewyn _**

**_Disclaimer _**: Aucun protagoniste de cette histoire ne m'appartient – hormis certains, même nombreux, que vous reconnaîtrez. Le monde d'Harry Potter est né de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que l'emprunter quelques instants pour vous faire partager mon histoire.

* * *

_**True greatness consists in being master of one's self**. _(Robinson Crusoe)

_Mardi, 11h_

Deux heures. Encore deux petites heures. Sirius avait l'impression que le temps passait aussi lentement qu'il attendait le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec impatience. C'était dire. Et ce cours-ci qui l'ennuyait profondément… Mais pourquoi diable avait-il pris Runes en option ? Il aurait pu être tranquillement installé dans la salle commune avec James et Peter à rire ou planifier une autre expédition contre les Serpentard. La première de l'année avait d'ailleurs été particulièrement réussie. Tous les Serpentards – pas un n'en avait échappé – s'étaient retrouvés ce matin, à neuf heures sonnantes, avec une moitié de tête verte, et l'autre moitié argentée. Mais par délicatesse, et parce que ce n'était que le début, la coloration n'était restée qu'une heure. Sirius aurait voulu la faire durer plus longtemps mais Remus s'était opposé à cela… Ils ne fallait quand même pas que les Serpentards apparaissent en victimes lors du premier cours de Lewyn !

Enfin, toujours est-il qu'au lieu de s'amuser, il devait écouter les explications soporifiques du professeur Kovel – Hypérion Kovel s'il vous plaît ! Avec un nom comme ça… – sur les runes anciennes ayant perdu leur signification au cours du temps… Et bla bla bla. Comme si ajouter une petite barre en haut d'un bâton allait changer le monde alors que, dans deux petites heures, le professeur Lewyn promettait un cours inoubliable. Sirius bâilla.

- Mr Black, est-ce mon cours qui vous ennuie tant ? demanda une voix toute proche. Trop proche.

Sirius tourna la tête. Kovel était juste à côté, dans l'allée, et il ne l'avait même pas vu. Nom d'un chaudron vert ! Se faire pincer pour une telle stupidité ! Ce n'était pas digne d'un Maraudeur !

Les Maraudeurs, c'était une idée de James. Enfin pas complètement. Pour être exact, c'était plutôt le Chevalier au Catogan qui était à l'origine de cette appellation. A force de passer dans le couloir nord du troisième étage, les quatre Gryffondor avaient pris l'habitude d'entendre les exhortations habituelles de l'extravagant tableau. _Brigands_, _butors_, _pleutres_, _lâches_… _Marauds _était l'invective qui revenait le plus souvent. Or, un soir où une expédition punitive contre la bande de Rosier avait particulièrement réussi, les quatre amis avaient décidé de fêter cela dans une salle vide du quatrième étage – salle qui était devenue leur quartier général d'ailleurs. Et au détour d'une imitation parfaite du chevalier au catogan par James, le nom était sorti. Les Maraudeurs. C'était comme si leur donner une identité concrète les ressoudait encore un peu plus.

- Mr Black ? Vous avez quelque chose à répondre ? Une excuse peut-être ? C'est dans vos possibilités ? continua Kovel avec une pointe de colère dans la voix, bien compréhensible puisque Sirius ne daignait pas répondre.

De tout façon il n'avait jamais apprécier Sirius. Merlin seul savait pourquoi ! Après tout, Sirius n'était que bon élève, charmant, boute-en-train, séducteur, bien-né… tout compte fait, c'était peut-être là le problème. Un trop-plein de qualités sans doute. Kovel, se considérant lui-même comme un don Juan, ne supportait pas la concurrence. Et apparemment que le concurrent en question ait 20 ans de moins n'entrait pas en ligne de compte.

- Je… réfléchissais à l'intérêt de ce texte, professeur, avoua Sirius très sérieusement. Et je me faisais la réflexion que, peut-être, nous pourrions aussi… en étudier d'autres… plus intéressants, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- C'est nul, Sirius ! souffla Remus à côté de lui.

_Oui, bon… on ne peut pas toujours être parfait. _

- Fascinant, Mr Black ! ricana Kovel. Vous savez réfléchir ? Peut-être pourriez-vous alors le faire en retenue ? Ce soir, à 20h.

- Impossible, professeur. Ce soir je suis pris ! répliqua Sirius sans pouvoir réprimer un accent de plaisir de pouvoir contredire Kovel, sans insolence – ou presque.

- Pris ? Peu importe, vous êtes puni. Vous ne voulez pas en plus que je sois conciliant avec un vaurien comme vous ?

- c'est à dire que ce soir je suis déjà puni, répondit Sirius avec le plus grand calme.

Il entendit Lily pousser une exclamation. Ah ! il avait dû oublier de s'en vanter auprès des filles. Encore une erreur. Décidément que ne lui faisait pas faire ce professeur Lewyn !

- Hum, je vois que vous commencez bien l'année Mr Black ! Très bien, alors disons demain soir, et cinq points en moins à Gryffondor pour impertinence, dit Kovel d'une voix doucereuse.

Sirius n'essaya même pas de protester. Kovel aurait trouvé quelque chose de toute façon. C'était à se demander pourquoi Sirius continuait les Runes. Mais il y avait Remus, Lily, June, et le cours pouvait être intéressant par moment. Et puis il ne se voyait pas en Divination, même si avec James et Peter ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus marrant.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, Remus venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans le bras.

- Quoi ?

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'écouter ! chuchota Remus

- Mais c'est exactement ce que je fais, répliqua Sirius sur le même ton.

- Hum, pas vraiment, non. Le prof avait à peine tourné le dos que tu est reparti à regarder le mur ! Franchement, Sirius, fais un effort, il ne reste même pas une heure !

- C'est déjà trop avec ce tordu !

Remus n'insista pas, ça ne servait à rien. Il eut un petit sourire en regardant Sirius, puis détourna la tête.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Black ! cria Lily à peine sortie de la salle de cours.

- Oui, Evans ? demanda Sirius d'un air détaché, conscient cependant du pourquoi de l'éclat de voix de la jeune fille.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais eu une retenue !

- Dois-je aussi te tenir au courant de mes allées et venues, de mes conversations et de mes conquêtes ? rétorqua le jeune homme avec un air narquois.

- Très drôle, Black, répliqua Lily en rougissant cependant. Mais j'espère que tu n'as pas fait perdre de points à notre Maison !

- Aucun, je te le jure ! répondit Sirius un peu mélodramatique

- Hum, hum… j'avais cru entendre Rusard accompagner la retenue de quelque chose comme 5 points de moins à Gryffondor ? dit Remus

- Oh ! Je me demandais aussi comment tu avais pu _réussir_ à te faire punir par un prof ! Tu ne devrais pas jurer à la légère Black, ou c'est que ta parole ne vaut rien…

- Ma parole vaut ce qu'elle vaut ! J'avais gagné cinq points, j'en ai perdu cinq autres et gagné une retenue – deux maintenant. Logiquement je ne fais perdre aucun point à ma Maison… et j'ai même retrouvé mon honneur !

Lily ne trouva rien à redire mais poussa néanmoins un soupir d'exaspération doublé d'un regard noir, avant de s'éloigner avec ses deux amies.

- De quoi elle se mêle ? s'exclama Sirius en se tournant vers Remus.

- Eh bien… Elle est préfète. Ça répond à ta question ?

- Toi aussi tu es préfet, et pas toujours sur mon dos !

- C'est ce qu'on appelle de la faiblesse, j'imagine.

Sirius éclata de rire. C'était du Remus tout craché.

- Bon, on retrouve James et Peter avant qu'ils ne rasent tout le déjeuner ?

- Bonne idée. Mais il m'est avis que nous allons arriver trop tard, mon cher. Peter _adore_ le hachis…

- Instinct carnassier tout simplement, Mr Lupin, répliqua Sirius sur le ton sec d'un certain professeur de Métamorphose.

- Hum… nous parlons du même Peter ? j'aurais plutôt dit gloutonnerie !

- Aussi, dit Sirius en éclatant de rire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Leur déjeuner dévoré, les quatre Gryffondor – baptisés maintenant Maraudeurs – se dirigèrent vers la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Sirius était excité comme jamais.

Il faut dire que si ce professeur Lewyn était aussi intéressante que le cours des premières années pouvaient le laisser croire, elle serait le premier _vrai_ professeur de DCFM que Poudlard aurait connu en dix ans. De plus, il était à espérer qu'elle renversât la tendance qui voulait que ce poste fût maudit. En dix ans, en effet, pas moins de huit professeurs s'étaient succédés. Le dernier en date, Flaccus Wallace, était si vieux qu'il était parti en retraite au bout de deux ans d'enseignement. Au moins, celui-ci avait eu la chance de le pas mourir dans d'étranges conditions.

- J'espère qu'on fera de la pratique nous aussi ! dit Sirius

- On n'est pas en première année, répondit Remus. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle nous apprenne des sorts dès le premier cours ! C'est pas comme si on n'en avait jamais fait !

- Ah, bon ? Et on en a fait quand, dis-moi ? demanda James ironiquement.

- Oh, arrête ! On a quand même appris des choses avec le vieux Wallace ! Les nouveaux, ils arrivaient tout juste et n'avaient presque jamais touché à une baguette pour la plupart. C'est normal qu'elle commence par les mettre en confiance !

- Oui mais hier elle a aussi eu les Serdaigle troisième année ! J'ai discuté avec Barty Croupton : ils n'ont fait _que_ de la pratique ! Et ce matin, les quatrième année aussi ! répliqua Sirius en énumérant sur ses doigts.

- Et ce qui est normal en première année, c'est de commencer par de la théorie, renchérit Peter. Rappelle-toi la nôtre: on a attendu un mois avant de faire de la pratique.

- Oui enfin c'était Wallace quand même, Peter ! Même s'il était potable en tant que professeur, il n'était pas forcément très agile…

Un sérieux euphémisme pour l'homme en question, qui devait avoir deux fois la corpulence du moine gras.

- Mais je t'accorde qu'il est possible que l'on fasse aussi de la pratique, continua Remus. Ne t'attends cependant pas à ce qu'elle laisse tomber la théorie, ça n'a pas l'air d'être son genre !

- On verra bien, de toute façon ! Dix minutes, Sirius ! annonça James en souriant. Alors tu as vu Croupton, comment va-t-il ?

- Ça va, répondit Sirius. Il a une copine apparemment…

- Ah bon ? et pourquoi tu annonces ça avec une tête d'enterrement ?

- C'est une Serpentard, répondit Sirius avec une grimace de dégoût. T'imagine bien que son père ne le sait pas !

- Il a le droit d'avoir les fréquentations qu'il veut ! intervint Remus. Si ça se trouve, elle est très bien !

- J'en sais rien, le problème ce n'est pas moi, c'est son père. Tu ne le connais pas : il travaille au Ministère et fait tout pour monter en grade ! Et pour lui, comme pour beaucoup, Serpentard est synonyme de Mangemort… en puissance ou en acte !

- Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de serpents… dit James d'un air sombre.

Sirius suivit la direction de son regard : les neuf élèves de Serpentard avançaient dans le couloir. Instinctivement, Sirius porta la main à sa baguette. Les années précédentes, en effet, une sorte de guerre intestine avait rongé Poudlard et usé les relations entre les Maisons, principalement entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Et plus le Mouvement des Ombres, au-dehors, croissait, plus l'animosité grandissait à Poudlard. Car presque tous les Serpentard qui sortaient de l'école rejoignaient le mouvement dirigé par un certain Lord Voldemort qui avait de plus en plus fait parlé de lui, jusqu'à sortir de l'anonymat trois ans auparavant, pour diviser le monde sorcier et proclamer à haute voix ses théories sur la domination des Sang-Purs. A présent, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de sorciers qui osaient prononcer son nom. Et les anciennes familles le ralliaient, plus nombreuses chaque année.

Les parents de Sirius y songeaient d'ailleurs. Et c'était l'un des nombreux sujets d'altercation avec leur fils aîné. En pur Gryffondor, Sirius n'avait en effet jamais adhéré à beaucoup de leurs idées, mais cette dernière était la goutte qui ferait déborder le chaudron. Malgré ses différends, il avait quand même toujours respecté ses parents, car c'étaient ses parents tout de même. Mais cet été-là avait été le pire qu'il ait passé en leur compagnie, et Sirius avait senti qu'il ne pourrait plus rester longtemps entre deux feux.

Il fallait choisir, et son choix, il l'avait fait quatre ans auparavant, en décidant de devenir ami avec James. James dont la famille soutiendrait Dumbledore, quoi qu'il arrive. James qui abhorrait plus que tout qu'on lui rappelle la pureté de son sang et qu'on lui impose ses fréquentations. James à qui rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir qu'une bonne correction aux Serpentard.

Les élèves les avaient maintenant remarqué. Les cinq garçons de Serpentard s'étaient imperceptiblement raidis eux aussi, mais trois d'entre eux arboraient un sourire mauvais. C'étaient Oyend Gepide, Kilian Ganper et Honorius Nott, trois élèves de célèbres familles. _Célèbres pour leur allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, oui ! _songea Sirius. Des familles anciennes, des familles de sang-pur. Sirius les détestait encore plus pour ce qu'ils incarnaient la perfection selon la famille Black. Mais la perfection était-elle de crier sur tous les toits que les sorciers de sang-pur devaient régner en maîtres, qu'eux seuls devaient avoir la puissance, que tous les autres devaient se soumettre ou mourir ? Sirius en doutait fortement.

Les deux autres garçons étaient différents, mais non moins dangereux. Severus Rogue était l'ennemi juré des quatre Maraudeurs. S'il ne souriait pas, il n'en pensait pas moins. D'ailleurs on ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. Il avait toujours cet air morne et supérieur et ne jurait que par la Magie Noire, passion qu'il partageait avec les autres Serpentard de septième et sixième années, dont faisait partie sa grande amie, Coronella Berus . Personne n'avait jamais mieux porté son nom que cette vipère !

Quant au dernier, Wistan McFawell, il ne parlait presque pas et arborait toujours un visage fermé, marqué d'ennui. Sa famille était connue pour avoir été très proche du Mage Noir Grindelwald, mais elle avait été presque entièrement décimée à cette époque. Il n'en restait qu'une branche obscure d'où descendait Wistan.

Sirius sentait l'altercation imminente tandis que les Serpentard qui approchaient toujours avaient sorti leurs baguettes. Mais lorsqu'il vit Lily et les quatre autres Gryffondor arriver d'un autre couloir il ne put réprimer un léger soupir. Non qu'il n'appréciait pas une petite bagarre avec les Serpentard, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Le professeur risquait d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre et pour la première fois de sa scolarité, Sirius ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression.

- Alors Black, t'es en avance ? Prêt à fayoter pour les beaux yeux de la prof ?

Curieusement ce n'était pas Gepide qui avait attaqué, mais un jeune fille au visage hautain, aussi blonde que Sirius était brun. Des traits reconnaissables entre tous. Une Malefoy. Johanna Malefoy. Son frère aîné, Lucius, avait quitté l'école l'année précédente et on aurait pu espérer qu'avec ce départ elle se sente moins assurée, mais apparemment il n'en était rien.

- Au moins j'ai bon goût, Malefoy ! Les yeux de Miss Lewyn sont bien plus agréables qu'une face de serpent ! crachat-il

Tous les Serpentard frémirent de cette insulte à peine voilée au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Tu feras moins le fier, Black, quand tu seras seul devant Lui, cracha-t-elle, les yeux haineux. Tes copains ne seront plus là pour te soutenir… Peut-être même seront-ils morts…

Sirius allait se jeter sur elle quand une voix douce se fit entendre :

- Ravie de voir que vous êtes déjà tous prêts pour mon cours !

Tous les élèves avaient en effet sorti leurs baguettes, mais aucun n'ignora l'ironie et l'avertissement de la voix. Ils rangèrent leurs baguettes mais l'atmosphère ne se détendit pas pour autant. Lewyn n'en fit pas grand cas.

Sortie de nulle part, elle arborait une longue jupe de velours d'un bleu très sombre, presque noir, et un corsage de la même couleur… Rien à voir avec les habituelles robes des enseignants de Poudlard, mais du même genre que ce qu'elle portait le jour de la rentrée. Très médiéval. Elle avait l'air aussi fatiguée que Remus durant la pleine lune. Sauf que ce n'était pas la pleine lune…

Tandis que les élèves pénétraient dans la salle de cours, Rachel commença à dire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle adorait sa tenue. Sirius lui fit comprendre que cela n'intéressait qu'elle –avec beaucoup moins d'élégance –, et James l'entraîna dans la classe avant que Lily ne commette sa deuxième tentative de meurtre de la semaine. Curieux pour une fille qui a l'air si sage …

Lorsque tous les élèves furent assis – les Maraudeurs aux deux derniers rangs comme à leur habitude –, le professeur Lewyn commença à parler de sa voix égale. Contrairement à l'habitude, elle ne fit pas l'appel, et ne restait pas derrière son bureau mais déambulait d'un pas lent dans la salle.

- Bien, bonjour à tous ! Je suis Clio Lewyn, votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Sans plus tarder, vous allez commencer par un petit test de connaissances – rien de bien difficile, Miss Bering, je vous assure – puis…

Mais une voix froide la coupa, bien que le commentaire, fait à voix basse, ne semblât adressé qu'aux seuls serpentards.

- Un test ? Ah, vraiment très _intéressant_…

- Vous dites, Mr… ? fit le professeur Lewyn de sa même voix douce.

- Gepide. Je suis Oyend Gepide, répondit ce dernier avec un air hautain, comme s'il annonçait qu'il était l'héritier de la couronne.

- Eh bien, Mr Gepide, vous devez savoir depuis longtemps que l'usage veut qu'un élève demande la permission du professeur s'il a un commentaire particulièrement éclairant à faire partager. Maintenant, ce que je viens de vous dire ne nécessitant aucun commentaire de ce genre, je vous prie de ne plus m'interrompre. Je disais donc…

- Mais Professeur, un cours entier consacré à un test de connaissance n'est certainement pas approprié pour notre année. Nous nous préparons aux Buses, la coupa Oyend.

- Mr Gepide, je suis tout à fait au courant du programme scolaire que nécessitent les BUSE, merci. Par ailleurs, il me semble vous avoir fait une remarque. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de retirer cinq points à votre maison pour que vous fassiez plus attention. Maintenant, au travail !

Aussitôt, Lewyn tapota le tas de feuille de sa baguette et, quelques secondes plus tard, un questionnaire se matérialisa devant chaque étudiant.

- Vous avec quinze minutes ! annonça le professeur sur le même ton.

- Quinze minutes ! s'étrangla le voisin de Gepide, qui se trouvait être Kilian Ganper.

- Oui, quel est le problème ? s'enquit Lewyn calmement. Comme votre camarade vient de nous le faire remarquer, vous préparez vos BUSE. Je ne saurais vous laissez plus de temps pour des éléments que vous êtes censés connaître sur le bout des doigts.

_Et autant pour toi, Gepide ! _pensa Sirius avec un sourire intérieur.

Chaque élève baissa donc le nez sur son parchemin. Les questions n'étaient pas si difficiles en réalité, c'était juste un rappel de tous les sorts et de toutes les créatures qu'ils avaient étudiés – ou étaient censés avoir étudié – durant les quatre années précédentes. Le professeur Wallace, en effet, avait de loin préféré la théorie à la pratique : il y avait donc dans le questionnaire des sorts qu'ils n'avaient jamais pratiqués, et des créatures dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parlé. Mais les _devoirs de vacances_ de Mrs Black furent au moins utiles à quelque chose ! Sirius finit de répondre à son questionnaire et leva la tête.

Il avait terminé en avance. Lewyn le remarqua immédiatement et lui fit un léger sourire. Sirius vit que Peter – installé juste devant lui à côté de Remus – avait du mal à finir son parchemin. Pauvre Peter, toujours à la traîne !

James de son côté avait presque terminé mais bloquait à la question : « Quelle est la différence entre un Bicorne et un Hunfreu ? » Sirius lui souffla discrètement la réponse, c'est à dire que l'un pouvait être contrôlé par un sorcier. James hocha la tête et le remercia d'un sourire.

- Finissez votre phrase, je ramasse ! annonça Lewyn sans hausser la voix.

Il y eut quelques protestations lorsque les parchemins s'envolèrent quelques secondes plus tard pour former un tas parfait sur le bureau professoral. Clio Lewyn fit mine de ne pas les entendre et reprit de sa voix douce.

- Bien, maintenant nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours. Comme Mr Gepide l'a fait remarquer tout à l'heure, je suis ici pour vous préparer aux BUSE. Mais pas seulement.Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir ce qui se passe en-dehors de Poudlard, la guerre qui ne tardera pas à éclater. Si je suis ici, donc, c'est aussi pour vous aider à affronter cela. Dans deux ans, vous quitterez cette école, et ce n'est pas une simple formation aux BUSE qui vous protégera. En effet, certains d'entre vous choisiront peut-être l'année prochaine d'autres options et n'auront que très peu de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'ai donc un an pour vous apprendre le minimum qui vous servira. Oui, Miss… ?

- Johanna Malefoy, professeur. Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour nous enseigner cela ? demanda la Serpentard avec une pointe d'ironie qu'elle ne fit même pas mine de cacher. Je veux dire, pour nous apprendre à nous protéger de cette guerre dont vous parlez, un professionnel, un Auror expérimenté par exemple, ne serait-il pas préférable ?

Tous les Gryffondor étaient suffoqués par l'insolence de la jeune fille, mais les Serpentard, au contraire, semblaient s'en amuser. Il est vrai que Lewyn ne paraissait pas très âgée. Sirius lui aurait donné un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années, mais son chignon la vieillissait un peu. Cependant Lewyn répondit calmement sans hausser le ton.

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de juger de mon expérience, Miss Malefoy. Vous ne savez rien.

Mais comme Johanna allait répliquer, elle continua – un peu excédée semblait-il, mais c'était si infime que Sirius n'en aurait pas donné sa main à couper.

- Je suis venue ici pour deux raisons. La première, vous la connaissez, c'est la même presque tous les ans : personne n'a été trouvé pour ce poste, réputé maudit comme vous le savez. J'ai donc proposé mes services au professeur Dumbledore, qui les a acceptés.

- Et la seconde raison ? demanda Johanna

- Elle ne vous concerne pas, répondit simplement Lewyn en la fixant du regard.

Johanna Malefoy baissa la tête au bout de quelques secondes et aucun Serpentard n'osa répliquer au ton qu'elle avait employé. Le professeur continua donc son explication. Les élèves apprirent donc que Clio Lewyn diviserait ses cours en deux parties. Mais comme elle préférait de loin la pratique – clin d'œil de Sirius à Remus – elle séparerait l'étude des Créatures et les sortilèges, et ne ferait de la théorie que lorsque celle-ci serait vraiment nécessaire. Cependant, en attendant qu'elle ait examiné les questionnaires, ils allaient commencé par un cours théorique.

Sans protester, tous les élèves prirent plumes et parchemins, et finirent le cours en prenant des notes.

- C'était quand même d'un ennui mortel ! se plaignit James en sortant de la salle.

- Faut dire merci aux Serpentard, lui répondit June Silben

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sirius

- Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas préparé son cours ? Elle allait nous faire un cours pratique mais Gepide et Malefoy l'ont un peu trop contrarié à mon avis !

- T'en es sûre ? demanda Sirius peu convaincu

Le regard qu'elle lui lança était sans réplique.

- Elle aurait pu éviter de nous faire payer les conneries des Serpentard ! regretta James.

- En même temps, de quoi te plains-tu ? intervint Lily. Elle les a plutôt bien remis à leur place, je trouve.

- Même plus que bien ! s'exclama James. J'ai adoré voir Malefoy baisser la tête comme ça ! c'était génial ! Il faut que je me fixe ça dans l'esprit... Ah ! si Lewyn pouvait faire ça plus souvent ! s'écria-t-il d'un air extasié.

Lily se mit à rire du soudain enthousiasme du jeune homme, et fut bientôt suivie de tous les Gryffondor.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

L'après-midi se termina tranquillement avec un cours d'Astronomie. Le professeur Sichilda Amalon était plutôt gentille en général mais n'admettait pas que les élèves puissent ne pas aimer sa matière, et avait comme une dent contre ceux qui affichaient leur désintéressement. C'était le problème des Maraudeurs qui trouvaient le cours assez propice au bavardage. Mais c'était surtout le problème de June qui, comme d'habitude, s'abstenait de toute participation. Elle n'aurait pas été là, ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose. Ah si ! les regards noirs du professeur !

Quand vint le soir, après dîner, Sirius s'apprêta à partir retrouver Rusard pour sa retenue.

- Tu pourrais demander à être dans l'Histoire de Poudlard… lui dit James

- Comme l'élève qui a réussit à avoir une retenue dès le premier jour ! termina Peter

- Moui… mais l'année prochaine je fais mieux ! Dès la rentrée ! s'écria Sirius

Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire.

- Ça va être dur de tenir ce pari-là, Sirius ! dit James. Les profs ne donnent pas de retenue le jour de la rentrée : les cours n'ont pas commencé.

- Non, ils n'enlèvent pas de points mais je suis sûr qu'ils donnent des retenues !

- OK ! pari tenu ! annonça Peter. Mais uniquement si tu ne fais pas de pièges grossiers ! Que des blagues de Maraudeurs !

- Tu me prends pour qui ? répliqua Sirius en faisant semblant d'être vexé.

- Oh, je trouve que Peter a raison ! On ne sait jamais avec toi, tout ce que tu ferais pour gagner un pari ! intervint Remus. Mais tu devrais y aller maintenant, sinon Rusard en profitera pour te remettre une heure !

- Ouais, à tout à l'heure !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rrrrr… Saleté de concierge ! Pour une petite bombabouse de rien du tout, il avait fait brosser à Sirius toute les tentures de la salle des Hauts Faits, une pièce du quatrième étage que personne n'avait nettoyé depuis au moins trois cents ans ! Or tout un chacun dans ce château savait que la Salle des Hauts Faits était entièrement tapissée de tentures narrant les différents exploits des sorciers célèbres au cours des siècles.

C'était évidemment impossible à réaliser en une soirée, alors Sirius en était quitte pour revenir le lendemain – retenue infligée par Kovel – et Rusard lui avait promis qu'il finirait la salle entière tout seul, que ce soit demain ou dans un mois. En un mot, à la prochaine retenue il y retournerait.

C'est donc les bras complètement brisés qu'il repartit vers sa salle commune après trois heures de nettoyage intensif. Et comme un fait exprès, il était à l'autre bout de la tour Gryffondor. Fichu concierge !

C'est en jurant et traitant Rusard de tous les qualificatifs possibles – et nettement grossiers à l'occasion – qu'il arriva au deuxième étage. Comme mû par un réflexe – de Maraudeurs évidemment – il se tut et s'immobilisa.

Des voix se rapprochaient. Deux personnes apparemment. Sirius eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière la statue de Dame Himiltrude la Guerrière et de se faire tout petit en espérant ne pas se faire remarquer. Par un heureux hasard, ladite dame était d'un gabarit assez impressionnant et Sirius n'eut pas à faire beaucoup d'efforts pour passer inaperçu. Mais pour son malheur, les deux voix s'arrêtèrent devant une porte toute proche, à quelques mètres en face de la statue.

- Les dossiers ? Mais le Ministère ne peut intervenir ici, n'est-ce pas ? demandait une voix féminine

- Bien entendu, répondit son interlocuteur – _Dumbledore_. Cependant il suffirait d'une motion du Conseil administratif, et j'en connais beaucoup qui aimeraient.

- Ils n'oseront pas, ils ont trop peur de vous ! Qui affronterait la colère d'Albus Dumbledore ? dit la jeune femme – _Lewyn !_ – en riant.

- Jusqu'à ce que la peur de l'autre côté soit plus forte ! répondit le directeur de Poudlard avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

- Cela arrivera, nous ne devons pas nous voiler la face. Mais je doute qu'ils osent un jour aller contre vous. Le "Bastion" est votre fief, et même Rosier ne pourra rien faire. Les autres devront bien comprendre que vous restez le seul rempart contre Voldemort.

- Je ne suis pas aussi seul que vos paroles semblent l'exprimer, heureusement !

- Oui, bien sûr ! Mais c'est la cohésion qui vous manque ici. C'est une honte pour les sorciers de ne pas parvenir à s'allier lorsque la situation l'exige, alors que les Chevaliers Noirs sont soudés pour le pire depuis de nombreuses années ! s'emporta la jeune femme avec colère.

- Ils se font appeler Mangemorts à présent, rectifia doucement Dumbledore.

- Grand bien leur fasse, maugréa Lewyn.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Conseil veut les dossiers. Et je doute que Mr Rosier et Mr Gepide attendent encore longtemps.

- Qu'allez-vous faire alors ? demanda Lewyn d'une voix soucieuse

- Que me conseillez-vous, Clio ?

- Que puis-je vous conseiller ? répliqua Lewyn avec un petit rire amer. Pourquoi les veulent-ils ?

- Ils disent vouloir "être sûrs" de l'intégrité du corps enseignant. C'est d'un ridicule cette formule, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Tous mes professeurs sont irréprochables. Ils sont à Poudlard depuis longtemps, douze ans pour le plus récent. Les seules qui posent problème, si j'ose dire, sont Mrs Delart et vous. Mrs Delart est la nièce d'un ami à moi très connu dans son métier, et sa passion du monde moldu l'écarte de tout soupçon. Il ne reste donc plus que vous, en qui j'ai toute confiance aussi bien entendu, mais je ne vous cache pas que la plupart de vos collègues, et le Ministère, n'ont pas les mêmes certitudes que moi vis-à-vis de vous.

- Je comprends, répondit Lewyn doucement. Vous ne les laissez pas avoir accès à mon dossier, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est cela qui les embêtent. En réalité, c'est justement le but de cette demande. Les autres dossiers ne les intéresse pas du tout. Ils les connaissent déjà. L'ironie est qu'ils disent me faire _entièrement_ confiance, continua Dumbledore, mais seraient tout à fait rassurés s'ils pouvaient savoir…

- Mais vous et moi savons que c'est impossible, le coupa gentiment Lewyn. Trop de gens… cela ferait trop de gens au courant. Nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque. N'êtes-vous pas de mon avis, Albus ?

- Tout à fait, répondit Dumbledore. Mais ils se posent tous des questions… même les professeurs et les élèves.

- Qu'ils s'en posent ! Où pourraient-ils trouver des réponses ?

- Certains savent ce que persévérance signifie, répondit Dumbledore en souriant.

- Oui, je vois très bien de qui vous parlez ! dit Lewyn dans un rire. Eh bien, qu'ils persévèrent ! Nous verrons…

- Oui, nous verrons… répéta Dumbledore. Mais je vous laisse ! Bonne nuit, Clio !

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi, Albus !

Le professeur Lewyn murmura quelque chose et ouvrit la porte devant laquelle ils se tenaient, tandis que le directeur s'éloignait dans le couloir. Sirius attendit quelques minutes en essayant de retenir toutes les paroles qui avaient été échangées. Pourvu que James et les autres ne soient pas encore couchés !

Lorsque le silence fut complet, il sortit de sa cachette et rejoignit la salle commune de Gryffondor le plus vite mais le plus discrètement possible.

* * *

A suivre vendredi prochain dans le _**chapitre IV: Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue**_

POV de Remus en exclusivité (c'est mon préféré…)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews (à croire que je gagne 2 lecteurs(trices) par chapitre… pour le coup ça m'encourage à écrire !) Continuez please! et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas non plus !


	4. Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue

**_Chapitre IV : Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_**

Disclaimer : bon, c'est le dernier, je crois qu'on a compris maintenant… "Merci Jo !" Si vous ne le savez pas encore : tout est à elle ! Sauf bien sûr, mes personnages à moi… d'ailleurs, elle les a trouvé très bien et, petite confidence, m'aurait bien emprunté Miss Lewyn si elle n'avait pas déjà engagé un professeur de DCFM pour le tome VII …

* * *

**_Salut, ô belle nuit, étincelante et sombre…_ _(André Chénier)_**

****

_Samedi, 9h_

La pleine lune approchait. Remus la voyait croître tous les soirs avec un mélange d'angoisse et de colère. Chaque mois, c'était la même chose mais il ne s'y ferait jamais. La douleur, la colère, puis la honte, la fatigue, et la colère encore. Depuis quatre ans qu'il cachait sa condition à ses camarades, il n'avait jamais réussi à leur dire. Non, il n'avait jamais eu le courage de leur parler, leur révéler son secret, son fardeau. La peur aussi était une vieille amie. La peur de se voir rejeté encore un fois, la peur de se laisser submerger par la honte, la peur de tout gâcher. Mais à partir de la deuxième année, James, Peter, et Sirius n'avaient plus rien demandé lorsqu'il les quittait trois soirs par mois. Remus l'avait remarqué mais n'avait rien dit. Peut-être avaient-ils cru ses histoires, se dit-il. Mais il se mentait à lui-même. Au fond de lui il se demandait s'ils avaient découvert son secret… Au fond de lui, il l'espérait… Mais, non, c'était impossible. S'ils avaient su, ils se seraient forcément détournés de lui. Mais, et s'ils avaient accepté… Non ! c'était absurde ! Aucune personne sensée ne resterait plus longtemps avec un monstre uniquement par amitié !

Remus se frotta les yeux. Encore cette vieille discussion avec lui-même à l'approche de la pleine lune. Demain soir il retournerait à la Cabane Hurlante et dans trois jours il serait tranquille pour un mois. La routine.

Il retourna à son livre. La bibliothèque était calme ce samedi matin, les élèves profitaient de leur premier jour de repos après cette semaine éprouvante. Il n'y avait guère que quelques septième années, deux autres garçons émerveillés qui se perdaient entre les rayonnages – des nouveaux –, et aussi Lily Evans, accompagnée d'une June égale à elle-même, c'est-à-dire penchée rêveusement sur un épais grimoire.

- Alors, on dort ? fit une voix à son oreille.

- Sirius ! Tu es levé ? James t'a encore jeté hors de ton lit en partant ?

- Non, pour une fois je n'y ai pas eu droit... Mais c'est quand même à cause de lui ! Le pauvre chéri ne s'est pas réveillé ce matin pour son entraînement, et Flaight l'a appelé de sa douce voix pendant dix minutes au pied de l'escalier. Le pire c'est que c'est moi qu'elle a réveillé en premier ! dit-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- Pas de chance ! Mais c'est très bien, tu vas pouvoir m'aider ! Après tout c'est ton idée ! répondit Remus en lui tendant _Généalogie incomplète des Sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, volume XXXIV_.

En début de semaine, Sirius leur avait en effet raconté une conversation entre Dumbledore et le nouveau professeur de DCFM, qu'il avait surprise en revenant d'une retenue. Etrange conversation d'ailleurs. Qu'avait Lewyn à cacher ? Son dossier était-il vraiment inaccessible ? Mais existait-il au moins ? Apparemment le Conseil d'Administration n'avait pas eu son mot à dire pour son recrutement. C'était assez rare… et même tout à fait extraordinaire. Remus n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un seul professeur dont le dossier n'ait pas été agréé par le Conseil. Et avec les personnalités qui y siégeaient – Rosier, Gepide, Wilkes et bien d'autres – c'était un exploit que de le leur avoir caché.

En définitive, les Maraudeurs y avaient réfléchi toute la semaine et s'étaient relayés à la bibliothèque – enfin, surtout Peter et Remus – pour trouver des renseignements sur la mystérieuse enseignante.

- Tu n'as encore rien trouvé ? demanda Sirius en cherchant la lettre L.

- Non, rien du tout ! Aucune Clio Lewyn de connue ! Et c'est le dixième livre depuis hier !

- Elle avait raison alors… murmura Sirius pour lui-même.

- Quoi ? qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Quand elle sous-entendait que _notre_ persévérance ne servirait à rien, elle savait ce qu'elle avançait !

- On finira par trouver quelque chose, même s'il faut aller le chercher dans la Réserve !

- Oh, oh ! je croyais que tu étais préfet ! glissa Sirius en souriant.

Remus lui rendit son sourire, un vrai sourire de Maraudeur, et ils se remirent à la tâche. A dix heures, Peter vint les rejoindre et ils continuèrent tous les trois. Les livres s'amoncelaient sur la table et Mme Pince commençait à les regarder d'un mauvais œil à chaque nouvel ouvrage qu'ils sortaient des rayons.

Puis Lily et June rangèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la porte de la bibliothèque. En passant devant leur table, June y jeta un coup d'œil et, croisant le regard de Remus, chuchota distraitement :

- _Magie et symbolique galloise_, et puis mythologie antique aussi…

Elle rejoignit Lily et sortit de la bibliothèque sans se retourner. Remus crut avoir rêvé, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarquât que Sirius et Peter la regardait, eux aussi, stupéfaits.

- Comment peut-elle savoir ? demanda Peter d'un air ébahi.

Il regardait Remus comme si ce dernier allait sortir un niffleur de son chapeau.

- Voyons Peter ! elle a simplement fait preuve d'un peu de jugeote !

Remus désigna du pouce les divers livres entassés sur la table.

- Qu'est ce qui commence par un L et qui peut nous intéresser au point que même Sirius daigne entrer dans la bibliothèque ? dit-il sur le ton d'une devinette pour enfant. De plus, je suppose qu'elle a déjà fait des recherches.

- Je vais chercher _symbolique machin_, dit Sirius en se levant.

- _Magie et symbolique galloise_, soupira Remus.

Peter partit fouiller le rayon mythologies anciennes, tandis que Remus alla ranger les ouvrages dont ils n'avaient plus besoin.

June était vraiment étrange. Elle savait depuis le début ce qu'ils cherchaient, sinon elle n'aurait même pas fait un crochet pour passer à côté d'eux. Et puis, quand avait-elle pu faire ses recherches ? Il avait passé beaucoup de temps dans l' "antre" de Mme Pince cette semaine et il ne l'avait pas vu souvent. Il y avait Lily, certes, mais June ne venait que rarement. Cette fille est un mystère à elle toute seule ! pensa Remus. Mais ce qui le dérangeait encore plus c'était cette impression qu'elle savait tout. Absolument tout. Et sur chacune des personnes de Poudlard – y compris lui, Remus Lupin. Le loup-garou. Ça faisait froid dans le dos en y songeant.

- Le voilà ! annonça Sirius en revenant s'asseoir.

- J'ai trouvé un dictionnaire de la mythologie romaine, ajouta Peter en apportant un gros volume.

- Bon je crois qu'on ferait mieux de les emporter et de les examiner plus tard, dit Remus. Il va être l'heure de manger et James a dû finir son entraînement.

Les deux autres Maraudeurs ne se le firent pas dire deux fois : ils empruntèrent leurs livres à une Mme Pince défiante et sortirent de la bibliothèque. Après être passés par leur dortoir pour y déposer leur butin, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle où James était déjà attablé avec l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Ça va être une équipe de tonnerre ! s'exclamait Envola Flaight, septième année, capitaine et batteuse de son état.

- les Serpentard n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! renchérit Rachel Bering, l'autre batteuse.

L'équipe de Gryffondor se distinguait grâce à son duo de batteuses exceptionnelles. C'était assez rare que des filles tiennent ces places, et jusqu'ici dans l'histoire de Poudlard il n'y en avait eu que deux, une Serdaigle et une Gryffondor, mais jamais en même temps. Personne cependant n'aurait eu l'audace de reprocher quoi que ce fût au duo Flaight-Bering, surtout si leurs battes étaient à portée de main.

Le reste de l'équipe était entièrement masculin : James Potter, Steven Weat et Fred Maugham étaient les poursuiveurs, Henry Kimming le gardien, et Ben Gibbs l'attrapeur. Flaight n'avait pas cru bon de changer l'équipe cette année, bien que la coupe leur ait échappé l'an dernier. Certains en discutaient justement à la table mais Remus était au-dessus de ces considérations. Le Quidditch n'était pas ce qui le passionnait le plus.

Sirius tenta en vain de l'y intéresser pour la cent-quatre-vingt-huitième fois mais c'était peine perdue. En soupirant, il se retourna vers James pour continuer à émettre des hypothèses sur le vainqueur hypothétique de la Coupe cette année.

De l'autre côté de la table Rachel essayait elle aussi d'intéresser ses deux amies à son sport favori mais seule Lily écoutait avec attention. June rêvait à on-ne-sait quoiet un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. En relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard de Remus et, à la grande surprise de ce dernier – puisque June semblait avoir un problème de dialogue avec tout Poudlard –, engagea la conversation.

- Le Quidditch ne te passionne pas non plus ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Pas tellement, mais de toute façon, j'entendrait encore parler de l'équipe tous les jours jusqu'au match ! répondit Remus

- Voilà ce que c'est que d'avoir des amis dans l'équipe, dit-elle en soupirant.

- Je vois qu'il y a de l'expérience ! se moqua-t-il.

- Oh ! plus que tu ne le crois ! soupira June. Alice, ma sœur, est attrapeuse dans son équipe, à Beauxbâtons.

- Tu as une sœur en France ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas à Poudlard ? demanda Remus, surpris.

June parut réfléchir quelques secondes en le regardant puis expliqua :

- Nous sommes jumelles. Mais ma mère a une drôle de conception de la gémellité, peut-être dûe à ses lectures -une femme qui se fait appeler George pour écire, j'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre. Enfin bref, elle pense qu'il ne faut surtout pas que nous soyons toujours ensemble, alors elle passe son temps à vouloir nous séparer. Ça allait jusqu'à nos onze ans, puisque nous étions toujours à la maison, mais après, il ne fallait surtout pas se retrouver dans la même classe, le même dortoir, etc.

- Mais il y a des jumeaux qui ne se retrouvent pas dans la même Maison, objecta Remus, abasourdi par cette révélation.

- C'est exact, mais ça ne rentre pas en ligne de compte chez ma mère, répondit June d'un air détaché. Et puis c'est assez rare, regarde les jumelles Elbaw : elles sont toutes les deux chez Poufsouffle.

- Oui, dit Remus sans trouver autre chose à répondre. Mais quand même, séparer des jumeaux, c'est dur ! Et puis la France…

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ma mère est française et nous a appris la langue. Sinon, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie, ç'aurait sûrement été Salem ou l'Australie.

Les yeux écarquillés, Remus ne put rien lui répondre. June n'avait jamais rien dit sur elle. En quatre ans passés dans sa classe, il ne savait guère que son nom. C'était étrange, quand on y pensait, lui qui se faisait un point d'honneur à connaître au moins tous les élèves de sa Maison.

- Dire qu'on est dans la même classe depuis cinq ans et qu'on ne connaît rien de toi ! soupira-t-il. Je ne parle pas que pour moi… James, Sirius, Peter… il ne savent rien non plus !

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de moi, répondit June froidement.

Remus voulut s'excuser, mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, elle reprit avec un sourire :

- Et ces recherches ? Elles avancent ?

- Je… euh, oui… Merci pour les livres ! Tu… tu as déjà eu le temps de les lire ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils

- J'ai lu _Symbolique Galloise _l'année dernière. Pour ce qui est de la mythologie, j'ai supposé que vous ne vous y connaissiez pas beaucoup… même si ça m'étonne de toi, Remus ! dit-elle en accentuant sur son nom.

- Pardon ? ah oui… Remus… ma mère m'a raconté la légende, avec la louve et tout ça, mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas trop curieux de ce côté là, répondit-il un peu mal à l'aise.

_Pitié, June ! N'insiste pas, s'il te plaît ! _

- Ah bon ! dit-elle sans paraître pour autant étonnée. Dommage…

Leur discussion s'arrêta là puisque Rachel se mit en mesure de demander à chaque personne présente ce qu'elle pensait des Canons de Chudley. Par amitié, June fit donc semblant de s'intéresser à ce que racontait la jeune fille.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda James, impatient.

Les quatre Gryffondor, une fois le déjeuner terminé, s'étaient réfugiés dans leur QG pour examiner les livres pris à la bibliothèque.

- C'est de la magie runique principalement… répondit Remus en feuilletant _Magie et Symbolique Galloise_. Je ne comprends pas…

- Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça dit ? fit James, étonné.

- Mais non, tête de Gorgone ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle nous l'a conseillé !

James fit mine d'être vexé et Remus s'en voulut de lui avoir répondu si méchamment. Il reprit plus doucement :

- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui nous intéresse mais quoi ? et surtout, où le trouver ?

- Peut-être qu'il y a juste une indication sur son nom, fit Peter. _Lewyn_ c'est pas gallois ?

- Mais oui ! s'écria Remus en se tapant la tête. Il tourna les pages à toute vitesse. Là, je l'ai ! Il y a un lexique évidemment !

- Alors, que veut dire Lewyn ? demanda Sirius.

- Ben… rien. Il n'y a pas d'entrée… seulement Llew qui veut dire "lion" apparemment. Mais ça ne s'écrit pas pareil.

- Ça nous avance à rien alors ? bougonna Peter, déçu.

- A pas grand chose en tout cas, dit James. Pourquoi diable Silben a-t-elle cru que ça nous aiderait ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Remus. Peut-être qu'elle s'est trompé…

Mais sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il croisa les regards sceptiques de James et Sirius. Les Maraudeurs réfléchirent en silence. Au bout de deux minutes, la patience de Sirius ne tenant plus, il se mit à feuilleter le dictionnaire de mythologie que Peter avait emprunté à la bibliothèque.

Soudain, Remus poussa un cri et releva la tête avec un grand sourire.

- On ne cherchait pas au bon endroit ! s'écria-t-il

Les trois autres le regardaient, l'air perdu.

- Pardon ? Où peut-on chercher Lewyn autre part qu'à la lettre L ? demanda James, ironique.

- Mais nulle part ailleurs !

- Remus, dans ta grande sagesse, pourrais-tu expliquer aux pauvres imbéciles que nous sommes, la brillante idée que tu viens d'avoir ? dit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

- C'est simple, répondit Remus sans paraître se formaliser du ton de son ami. June savait que nous chercherions à "LE", alors qu'il fallait aller à "LLE".

- Et elle n'aurait pas pu le dire simplement ? demanda James sceptique, et un peu vexé.

- Elle ne va pas nous mâcher le travail non plus ! intervint Peter.

- Eh les gars ! J'ai trouvé son prénom ! annonça Sirius, penché sur le dictionnaire.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça va nous apporter de plus ? soupira Peter

- Je sais pas… c'est le nom d'une muse apparemment. La muse de l'Histoire. C'est tout.

- Super ! On a incroyablement avancé ! ironisa James. Un lion et une Muse. Pourquoi on va se creuser la cervelle à chercher ça ? son père est peut-être gallois et sa mère aimait la mythologie ! Franchement, les gars ! Ça ne sert à rien. Silben s'est bien fichu de nous !

- Arrête James ! C'est pas son genre ! dit Remus, les yeux au ciel. Peut-être qu'on a pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire !

- Si elle le disait autrement que par énigmes ça serait un peu mieux, non ? railla James

- De toute façon, moi j'arrête là pour aujourd'hui, continua Remus sans s'occuper de la remarque de James. On a une dizaine de parchemins à remplir pour cette semaine et j'aimerais m'avancer.

Etrangement, les trois autres Maraudeurs ne protestèrent pas, mais ils ne suivirent pas pour autant Remus lorsque celui-ci quitta le QG. Après tout, ils avaient raison. Eux auraient leurs dimanche, lundi et mardi soirs pour travailler. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de tant s'avancer. Remus tenta donc d'effacer ce malaise qui se glissait en lui dès qu'il pensait à sa "maladie", à ses amis qui s'entendait si bien… même sans lui. Mais c'était lui le monstre: que pouvait-il espérer de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà. D'un geste de la main, il chassa toutes ses idées noires. Il devait se concentrer sur ses devoirs.

Mais lorsque Peter, James et Sirius revinrent dans la salle commune, tous trois blaguant et riant ensemble, le cœur de Remus se serra encore. Jamais il ne serait vraiment comme eux, insouciants et entiers, jamais ! Le loup en lui ferait toujours la différence.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Dimanche, 19h_

- Remus, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme !

- Je dois être un peu malade, Lily, mais ça va aller, merci ! répondit le jeune homme en esquissant un faible sourire.

Non ça n'allait pas, évidemment. Dans quelques heures la métamorphose allait commencer, qui ferait de lui un monstre dont elle n'avait pas idée.

Rachel le regarda d'un air bienveillant.

- Ça doit être l'humidité ! Ce château est horrible pour ça ! On rentre de vacances, on a passé l'été au soleil et tout ça, et pouf, on tombe dans ce nid de moisissures. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne sois pas bien, je suis même surprise qu'il n'y ait pas plus de malades !

Remus apprécia sa sollicitude en essayant de cacher un sourire derrière sa fourchette de pommes de terre. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Poudlard soit humide et insalubre, mais au moins Rachel lui fournissait une excuse inestimable.

- Oui, c'est sans doute ça, dit-il. Je vais passer voir Mme Pomfresh tout à l'heure.

- Si tu veux, je t'accompagnerai, dit Sirius avant de se tourner vers June qui regardait autre part, absente. Eh Silben, merci pour les livres mais ça ne nous a pas beaucoup aidé !

- De quoi il parle ? s'étonna Rachel en tournant vivement la tête vers son amie.

- De Lewyn, répondit June sans se formaliser de l'air indigné de Rachel.

- Tu leur as dit ? s'exclama-t-elle

- Oui. Ils cherchaient.

- Et on n'a pas vraiment trouvé, intervint James, ironique.

- C'est que vous n'êtes pas très futés, répliqua June en le regardant enfin. C'était pourtant très clair !

- Très clair ? s'étrangla James. Un lion et une Muse. Tu parles d'une clarté ! En effet, c'est lumineux !

June parut comprendre quelque chose et soupira en secouant la tête.

- Vous n'avez pas cherché jusqu'au bout ! dit-elle

- Comment ça ? demanda Peter

- Si vous aviez fait le travail entièrement, vous auriez vu qu'il existait des familles Lewyn en Angleterre…

- On le sait, mais il n'existe pas de Clio Lewyn, dit James, peu heureux de passer clairement pour un imbécile. Mais elle peut très bien venir d'autre part… d'Amérique, du Chili, de la Mongolie… On ne peut pas faire tous les pays !

- Vous ne connaissez pas l'AUS ? s'exclama Rachel

- l' A-quoi ? demanda Remus en haussant les sourcils.

- l' AUS,répondit Lily. L'Atlas Universel Sorcier. C'est un outil utilisé principalement par les généalogistes, mais il y en a un à Poudlard. Ça permet de repérer des familles dans le monde entier. Il se met magiquement à jour à chaque naissance de sorcier – comme la liste des élèves de Poudlard.

- Comment ça marche exactement ? demanda Sirius, toujours curieux même s'il n'appréciait pas l'idée de se faire expliquer un outil sorcier par quelqu'un qui avait été élevé dans le monde moldu.

- Tu cherches le nom que tu veux et l'AUS t'indique dans quels pays on le trouve.

- Ça doit être énorme ! s'écria Peter.

- Ça l'est, assura June. Il y a tout un pan de bibliothèque consacré à l'Atlas. Mais c'est très pratique. Ainsi on a pu voir que des Lewyn vivaient en Angleterre, en Australie, en Egypte, en Norvège, et même en France. Mais aucune Clio nulle part.

- Et vous avez cherché à Llewyn ! dit Remus qui comprenait à présent

- Oui. Et il existe une Clio Llewyn.

- Mais c'est ridicule ! explosa James. Pourquoi aurait-elle changé son nom ! Pour une lettre de différence, tout le monde peut trouver par mégarde !

- Lily, Rachel et moi ça ne fait pas beaucoup de monde pour le moment, répliqua June d'un air pincé. Il semble que vous même n'ayez pas eu beaucoup de résultats !

- C'est vrai, tempéra Remus. Mais ce que James veut dire c'est qu'elle aurait mieux faire de changer son nom en entier si elle ne veut pas qu'on sache qui elle est.

- Pas forcément, il suffit d'inventer une Clio Lewyn ! dit June en souriant. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils ont fait.

- Mais je croyais que vous n'en aviez pas trouvé ! s'écria Peter qui semblait perdu.

- J'ai cherché mardi soir et je n'ai pas trouvé. Mais dès le mercredi j'ai repris la liste pour la montrer à Lily et Rachel: une Clio Lewyn toute neuve avait été ajoutée en France mais étrangement ce n'était pas un nourrisson !

- Lewyn a dû changer la liste juste avant sa conversation avec Dumbledore, murmura Sirius en réfléchissant.

- Tu peux expliquer ? Quelle conversation ? s'enquit Rachel

Il leur rapporta les paroles qu'il avait entendues. Après tout, elles les avaient aidés de leur propre initiative, elles avaient le droit de tout savoir.

- Ceci explique cela, conclut Sirius. Mais c'est plutôt Dumbledore qui a dû changer la liste.

- Pourquoi pas Lewyn ? défendit June. Elle en a les capacités.

- Mais il faut avoir des entrées au Ministère, sans que le Ministère le sache ! C'est plutôt dans les cordes de Dumbledore.

- Non, il suffit de changer la liste ici, et de jeter un sortilège de Protéiforme un peu amélioré, répliqua June calmement.

- Mais June, c'est impossible ! L'AUS est un objet magique hautement protégé ! Si c'était aussi simple que ça, il y aurait plein de dérives ! dit Rachel qui semblait pour une fois d'accord avec Sirius.

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était simple. Mais Lewyn n'est pas n'importe qui. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'elle.

Les sept Gryffondor n'eurent pas le loisir de poursuivre le débat car, le dîner étant terminé, tous les élèves se levaient pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Remus prit le chemin de l'infirmerie et, même si son alibi était quelque peu faussé par l'ardeur qu'il avait mise dans la conversation, personne ne lui fit de remarque.

Comme toujours, Mrs Pomfresh attendit le plus tard possible pour accompagner Remus jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Arrivés dans le souterrain, ils se séparèrent, elle le laissait continuer seul. A la lumière de leurs baguettes, il la vit esquisser un faible sourire d'encouragement. Dans ses yeux la tristesse se mêlaient à la pitié. Comme toujours.

Il sentait le sol irrégulier sous ses pas, la fraîcheur de l'air sur son visage. Bientôt sa perception de tout cela serait si différente. Une perception animale. Celle du monstre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le Loup explorait la pièce sale. Elle était carrée, petite. Trop petite pour lui. Il se cogna au mur en essayant de le briser. Il recommença. Hurla. Se jeta encore contre le mur. Hurla. Et recommença ce manège, encore, encore, encore. Toujours cette même pièce. C'était un sentiment confus de reconnaissance. Le Loup sentait sa propre odeur, diffuse. Il était chez lui, mais enfermé. Il ne pouvait sortir. Il hurla à la mort. Il voulait mordre, mordre.

_Remus sentit l'instinct de la bête revenir. Il ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Un mur le retenait, lui renvoyait ses émotions. Il restait piégé dans l'esprit du Loup, incapable de le soumettre à sa volonté. Et le Loup voulait mordre. _

Il voulait mordre. Assouvir son désir de sang. Il voulait mordre, mordre, et déchirer, et broyer. Et tuer peut-être. Il n'y avait rien pour lui ici. Mais son besoin était plus fort. Le Loup se mordit le flanc.

_La douleur. Un douleur aiguë. Une souffrance qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Ce n'était que le début. Le début d'une longue nuit à souffrir, hurler, et souffrir encore. Et Remus ne pouvait l'en empêcher. _

Le Loup hurla de douleur. Et de rage se mordit encore. Il se griffait les flancs, le museau, les pattes. Le sang l'excitait de plus en plus, et il se mordait encore.

Et il sentit une odeur. Etrangère. Trois odeurs.

_Remus les sentait. Non, elle ne lui étaient pas étrangères. Elles étaient étrangères au Loup. Seulement au Loup. Lui les connaissait, vaguement. Il eut peur. Des élèves ? L'effroi s'insinuait dans on esprit, mais il était enfermé, enchaîné à l'esprit du Loup qui le contrôlait. Remus se débattait, il ne fallait pas qu'il morde._

Le Loup huma l'air. Elles approchaient. Les odeurs étaient de plus en plus fortes. Il entendit les bruits. Des bruits de sabots, des grattements, et un autre son très faible. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un cerf, un rat et un chien.

_Remus les vit entrer avec soulagement. Ce n'étaient pas des élèves. Mais d'où venaient qu'il les connaissait ? Il n'avait jamais vu de cerf dans la Forêt Interdite, ni de chien…_

Le gros chien noir approchait. Il avançait sans bruit sur le parquet poussiéreux de la cabane. Le Loup le renifla, se prépara à attaquer. Le chien le regardait dans les yeux.

_Il le fixait. Semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Remus sentit ses souvenirs affluer dans l'esprit du Loup. Ses propres souvenirs. Brouillés, morcelés, mais ses souvenirs quand même. Cette odeur, il la connaissait. Cette odeur, c'était… Sirius. _

Le Loup hésita. Il était tendu, prêt à bondir sur le chien. Prêt à tuer le chien. Mais quelque chose le retenait. Il grogna.

_Remus se battait avec l'esprit du Loup. Il le fallait pas qu'il tue. Sirius. Son ami. Il sentit le Loup se relâcher, sa conscience revenait. Le chien le regardait toujours. Il se battait pour lui. Son ami. Il se sentit soudain différent. Le mur s'effritait. Il se sentait différent. Plus humain. _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La lumière. A travers ses yeux clos, il pouvait la sentir. Et la douceur du tissu, les draps de l'infirmerie. Puis la douleur vint. De ses bras, de ses jambes, de son ventre. Elle le submergeait de toutes parts. Lancinante. Il gémit.

- Vous êtes réveillé, Mr Lupin ? demanda une voix douce.

Gémissement.

- Buvez ceci.

Il obéit. La potion était forte, un peu sucrée. Il retrouva son goût dans ses souvenirs. Et la douleur disparut peu à peu.

- Vous allez mieux ? demanda Mrs Pomfresh.

- Oui… Merci.

- Bien. Attendez encore un peu. Je viendrais vous chercher lorsque vous pourrez partir.

Remus reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Comme toujours, Mrs Pomfresh avait fait le nécessaire. Ses blessures ne se voyaient plus et la douleur avait maintenant presque disparu. Ne lui restaient en rappel de cette soirée qu'un visage fatigué et quelques courbatures. Et le souvenir de trois amis.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte de l'infirmerie, James, Sirius et Peter l'attendaient, le visage grave. Il les regarda un à un. Qu'allait-il leur dire ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer. Il entendit une explosion de rire juste avant que trois corps lui sautent dessus.

- Vous saviez, dit Remus lorsqu'ils se furent isolés dans une salle vide.

- Oui. Depuis la deuxième année, répondit James.

- Vous saviez, et vous…

Les trois Maraudeurs le regardaient gravement.

- Et quoi, Remus ? s'emporta Sirius. Et on n'est pas partis ? Et on ne t'a pas quitté ? Non. Pourquoi l'aurait-on fait ?

- Tu es notre ami ! renchérit Peter.

- Je suis un monstre, souffla Remus les yeux baissés.

- Non ! cria Sirius. Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Enfonce-toi ça dans le crâne, Remus John Lupin ! Et aussi que nous ne nous détournerons pas de toi à cause de ça ! D'ailleurs c'est trop tard pour le décider. Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais on a choisi sans toi !

- Comment... Comment avez-vous fait ? Des animagi… Mais c'est extrêmement compliqué, et dangereux… et illégal !

- En effet, ce n'était pas de tout repos, et plutôt compliqué ! Mais on a eu presque trois ans pour y arriver ! Dangereux, ça l'aurait été si nous n'étions pas les meilleurs, dit James en prenant un air modeste.

- Je comprends mieux les progrès de Peter en Potions, murmura Remus.

L'intéressé lui sourit avec fierté.

- Mais ça valait la peine ! continua James. Tu as vu le résultat ? Que penses-tu de mon cerf, au fait ?

- Magnifique, murmura Remus.

- N'est-ce pas ? C'est autre chose que ce gros lourdaud-là !

- Eh, n'insulte pas mon chien ! se défendit Sirius. Au moins il est plus imposant qu'un rat !

- Sans doute, mais moins discret ! répliqua Peter. Et sans moi vous auriez eu bien des problèmes pour entrer !

- Ah oui, d'ailleurs comment avez-vous fait ? demanda Remus, un peu perdu.

- Peter a réussi à se glisser sous les branches du Saule Cogneur, et à appuyer sur le nœud qui commande l'entrée du souterrain, expliqua Sirius. C'est bien trouvé, hein ?

- Mais extrêmement dangereux, murmura Remus. Pourquoiavoir fait tout ça ? Pourquoi vous exposer inutilement à tant de difficultés ?

- Mais pour toi Remus ! dit Peter doucement.

La culpabilité étreignait son cœur. C'était de sa faute. Entièrement sa faute. Mais en même temps, n'était-ce pas une preuve d'amitié ? Une belle preuve d'amitié… pour lui. Non, ils n'auraient pas dû faire ça pour lui.

- Mais je… je ne vaux pas que vous couriez des risques aussi dangereux !

- Eh bien, on ne te demandera pas ton avis dans ce cas, répliqua Sirius avec un sourire espiègle.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Sirius ! Vous n'êtes pas déclarés, c'est totalement illégal. Vous êtes complètement inconscients ! Mais vous risquez Azkaban si on vous découvre, vous le savez, ça !

_Et moi je me ferais renvoyé, et je serais de nouveau tout seul, _ajouta-t-il mentalement presque malgré lui. C'était égoïste, il en était conscient, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

- Calme-toi Remus ! répondit James. Tu crois que nous n'avons pas pesé tous les risques avant de nous décider ? Nous ne sommes pas tout à fait inconscients, tu sais, nous avons eu trois ans pour y penser ! Et pour décider que tu valais bien tout ça. Que notre amitié valait bien tout ça.

Remus ne pouvait plus rien leur dire. Il avait comme une boule dans la gorge. Et un nœud dans l'estomac. James avait prononcé le mot. _Notre_ amitié. Alors il ne l'abandonnait pas, il ne lui en voulait pas et, plus que tout, il le considérait comme un ami.

- Pendant toutes ces années… commença-t-il d'un air coupable.

- Chut Remus ! le coupa Peter. Ça ne sert à rien d'y repenser. Tu avais le droit de nous le cacher, comme nous avons le droit de te venir en aide.

- Merci, dit-il simplement, incapable de plus.

- Mais de rien, Lunard mon ami, dit Sirius d'un ton léger.

- _Lunard_ ? s'étonna James.

- Tu trouves que ça ne lui va pas ? répliqua Sirius faussement étonné.

- Mmm, si ! Qu'en dis-tu… _Queudver _?

- Quoi ? Queudver ? T'as rien trouvé de plus moche ? s'exclama Peter en s'étranglant… de rire.

- Je trouve que ça te va rudement bien ! lui opposa James.

- Oh tu ne perds rien pour attendre toi ! répliqua Peter. Voyons… que dis-tu de… _Cornedrue_ ? Oui, c'est ça ! C'est tout à fait toi !

- Ça me va ! répondit James en riant.

- A toi Lunard ! Trouve un surnom à Sirius…un surnom ridicule de préférence !

- Eh ! se défendit Sirius sans réussir à simuler la colère tant il riait.

Remus réfléchit quelques secondes. Comme c'était agréable de se retrouver au milieu des rires. Des rires d'amis.

- _Patmol_, ça te va ? dit-il. Parce je ne t'entendais pas venir…

- C'est très bien, répondit Sirius en lui souriant.

Les quatre Maraudeurs se regardèrent en silence. Quelque chose venait d'être scellé. Quelque chose d'encore plus fort que leur première rencontre, que leur première blague, que leur première soirée au QG. Un véritable lien.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais dans dix minutes le cours commence ! annonça Peter, rompant le charme le premier.

- On t'a apporté de quoi grignoter, Lunard ! dit Sirius en sortant des tartines et du chocolat.

Remus le remercia et commença à manger tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce.

- Tu sais, lui murmura James en sortant à son tour, la prochaine fois que tu as ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule envie de nous cacher quelque chose, souviens-toi que la véritable amitié… c'est lorsqu'on se dit tout.

Alors la véritable amitié commençait.

_Elle commençait à vivre aujourd'hui._

* * *

Alors ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Personnellement, c'est un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup, l'un de ceux que j'ai adoré écrire.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour la dernière phrase… Je voulais absolument la placer là parce que c'est un point important dans ma fic, mais j'avoue qu'elle est bien plus belle en anglais !

le chapitre V s'intitulera : Conseils et Insolences.(enfin pour l'instant, mais je vaispeut-être le changer).J'espère pouvoir le poster vendredi mais il n'est pas tout à fait terminé.Il sera du POV June pour mieux la connaître…

Je suis désolée je ne décris pas de cours de DFCM dans le prochain (qui est presque terminé)… mais je mets cette idée dans un coin de mon cerveau, promis (de toute façon je serais bien obligée et j'avais prévu de le faire !)

Merci pour vos review, continuez !(euh par contre, je ne vous ai pas répondu, j'avais pas trop le temps, mais j'essayerai de mieux faire cette semaine…) 


End file.
